Lady Caleniel
by Mika Saito
Summary: FINISHED! Caleniel is supposed to meet her betrothed, but something goes wrong. Caleniel and her betrothed don't get along well just when they start to like each other someone has to interfer and claims that Lady Caleniel is his.
1. Unwanted Rescue

_AN: I received several reviews saying that the translations of the names made no sense, so with the help of Navaer Lalaith, Tador and I have re-written the entire story and changed the names._

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, or Thinedhel, they belong to Tador, who has given me permission to use her characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 1- Unwanted Rescue_

Caleniel looked around, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness. Orcs had been chasing her and as her last option she had fled into the forest. She smiled sadly to herself. She was acting like a coward, scurrying out of danger, even if it put others in danger. Sighing quietly she looked around again and chose the direction that looked the least frightening.

"Why did father have to send me to Mirkwood at this time?" Her voice rang out in the quietness of the forest. A sudden sound behind her caused Caleniel to spin around, her pale green dress billowing out behind her, coming face to face with an orc.

Caleniel took an unconscious step backwards, only to be stopped by the broad chest of an orc. A small gasp escaped her lips when the orc behind her captured her arms, twisting the behind her back slightly to prevent any attempt to escape.

"Let me go!" Caleniel hissed at the orc while trying to pull her arms free of his iron grip, despite the pain shooting up her arms.

The orcs spoke quietly to each other in a language Caleniel could not understand before they started laughing, the sound sent shivers down her spine.

The orcs started walking at a fast pace, dragging Caleniel with them, the orc holding her falling in behind the other one. Soon they reached a clearing where the rest of the orcs who had been chasing her stood waiting, some of them standing over her companions.

The orc tossed her roughly on the ground near her companions. Caleniel lay quietly for a few moments before deciding it was safe to move. She scooted closer to the other elves and looked over them, seeing that only a few of the guards her father had sent along with her were missing, probably dead.

"Are you alright Lady Caleniel?" A soft feminine voice asked from Caleniel's right.

"I'm fine." She whispered back to her servant, who had also been her best friend since they had been younger.

"Are you sure?" Another voice broke into the conversation. It was Haldir this time.

"Yes, Haldir, I'm fine." Caleniel's voice took on an annoyed tone. She was quiet happy that her mentor was still alive, but for him to ask if she was ok when she had already answered the question was just annoying.

"You're bleeding!" A fourth voice cut in; it was the guard, Thinedhel.

"Really?" Caleniel looked confused before touching her hand to her right temple. She pulled her hand away at the stinging sensation and looked at it. Her fingers were covered in blood.

How had she gotten hurt? She hadn't felt any pain, well, maybe a little when her horse had thrown her. But she was sure that she hadn't been injured when she had been fighting the orcs before they knocked her sword away from her. Having hoped to lose them she had fled into the forest, but they still found her.

She shook the question off and looked around her. Orcs surrounded them completely, preventing any escape. Caleniel sighed dejectedly and rubbed her right shoulder to ease the tension created by the orc twisting her arm.

"How are we going to escape?" Caleniel turned her eyes to Haldir. Haldir only shrugged his shoulders, showing that he was clueless.

"Well… We're completely surrounded… so what option do we really have?" Rodwen asked from her position beside Caleniel.

"If we only had our weapons we could fight." Thinedhel's voice was eager, yet disappointed.

"We don't have any weapons, and even if we did there are to many orcs for us to take on at once." Caleniel said in a monotone, clearly pointing out the obvious.

The orcs suddenly cried out and took up their weapons. The ring surrounding the elves tightened as several orcs fell dead, elven arrows sticking out of their bodies.

The orcs broke the ring, most taking off into the forest, while others grabbed their captives and followed. More arrows flew through the air, each one hitting its target.

The orcs ran on mindless of the elves chasing them. As one orc fell that was carrying one of captives another orc would pick up the captive and continue on.

Suddenly the orcs stopped. They were completely surrounded by elves, each elf holding his bow ready, pointing at the soft necks of the orcs.

"Release them." A voice called out, an elf stepped out of the ring around the orcs.

The orcs held their ground, though they knew they would lose to the elves. The elves would kill them no matter what they did.

The orcs looked at each other before dropping the captive elves in the middle of their small group and drawing their weapons again.

The elf that had spoken before raised his arm. The other elves drew their bowstrings taunt, ready to fire. The elf's arm dropped and they released their arrows.

An arrow grazed Caleniel's left cheek as she dodged the fly away elven arrow.

"Watch where you're shooting!" She called angrily at the elf that had shot the arrow. It was the elf who had spoken before. She growled and was about to march over to the elf and slap him for nearly hitting her but Haldir grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her back just as an orc fell dead in front of her.

Caleniel looked around; all the orcs were now dead and the fair elf who seemed to be the leader moved toward her.

"You almost hit me!" Caleniels' voice was low in her anger. Haldir tightened his grip on Caleniels' shoulder. He knew who the elf before them was, and although this scene was somewhat funny he knew that it wouldn't be such a good idea for them to argue and get off on the wrong foot.

The elf didn't reply to her comment and turned to face Haldir.

"What brings you to Mirkwood Haldir?" Caleniel calmed slightly at the sound of the elf's melodic voice.

"I am acting as guard to Lady Caleniel and her servant." Haldir motioned toward Caleniel and Rodwen as he spoke.

"Lady Caleniel, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Haldir spoke quietly to Caleniel.

Caleniel's eyes widened at the realization that her future husband was standing before her, and had almost killed her with his arrow.

"For the Prince of Mirkwood you sure are a poor archer." Caleniels voice was surprisingly calm, and her vibrant green eyes sparkled angrily at the prince.

"For the daughter of Cadunír you dodged the arrow rather skillfully." Legolas' voice was cold, a challenge hidden in his words.

"Lady Caleniel, I highly recommend that you stop before you dishonor yourself." Thinedhel stepped in.

Some of the other elves chuckled, only causing Caleniel to become even more enraged.

"Be quiet Thinedhel. If I dishonor myself then so be it! I will not bow down to another elf, even if it is my future husband." Caleniels voice hardened sharply and Thinedhel stepped aside, afraid to face the she-elf's wraith.

Legolas looked at Caleniel with interest. This she-elf was supposed to marry him, yet it seemed that she despised him over something so trivial as a misplaced arrow. He had to admit to himself though that she was gorgeous. Her almost black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with several strands having strayed, only to frame her pale face. The flowing light green dress only seemed to set off her perfect figure and her emerald green eyes.

Without another word Legolas turned away and motioned for them to follow as he skillfully led them back to the palace through the dark forest.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the palace, where King Thranduil stood awaiting his sons return. 

The King smiled broadly, his blue eyes sparkling merrily, when Legolas came into view. His smile grew wider when he saw Haldir and the two young she-elves.

"Welcome back Legolas, my son. Welcome Haldir, I did not expect you so soon, my friend." The King chuckled lightly until his eyes landed on Caleniel. Her appearance startled him. Dried blood covered a trail down the right side of her face, fresh blood still falling in slow trickles from the head wound, across her left cheek was a single line of blood, with slight droplets smeared back toward her ear, like she had tried to wipe the blood away. Her dress was torn in places and dirt had been smudged across it in many places, as well as her pale skin.

The King turned to Haldir for an answer, but it was a female voice that answered the unspoken question.

"We were attacked by orcs." It was Caleniel. The King looked at Caleniel in surprise. It was rare for a she-elf to speak so boldly to the King.

"Your son was kind enough to lend a hand." Haldir cut in, trying to keep Caleniel quiet.

"Yes, he did save us, but he nearly killed me!" Caleniel pulled away from Haldir's grasp and pointed to her left cheek. "I believe he needs to be trained better." Caleniel tried to make her voice light, to conceal her anger, but she failed miserably, her voice coming out as a growl. The King turned questioningly toward Legolas.

"Is that true Legolas? You almost hit Lady Caleniel with an arrow?" He didn't seem to be surprised.

"Purely by mistake father. Though she dodged it easily enough." Legolas looked at Caleniel, who glared back.

The king shook his head, seeing the exchange between Legolas and Caleniel. _They are to be married, and yet they can't even get along._

King Thranduil turned to one of the servants.

"Show our guests to their rooms." His voice rising over the argument going on between Legolas and Caleniel.

"If you would learn how to shoot straight the first time you would not even need retraining."

"I did learn how to shoot straight!"

"Really! It doesn't seem like it. Even I could shoot better than you!"

"I'd like to see you try it!"

"I would love to."

"That's enough! Lady Caleniel." Haldir roughly grabbed Caleniels arm and dragged her away from Legolas, who stood there glaring at Caleniel, who glared back.

"Rodwen, take her, please." Haldir pushed Caleniel out the door behind Rodwen.

Rodwen finally let go of Caleniels wrist when she thought they were far enough away from where Legolas was.

Blocking out her friend's chatter with the servant, Caleniel lost herself in thought. _Why did father have to chose him? Even I'm a better archer than him. And the king didn't seem to surprised about the 'misplaced' arrow, so he's probably done something similar, though he is gorgeous. _Caleniel shook her head and tried to push the thought away. _Well… he is handsome. His eyes remind me of the sea._

"Caleniel… Lady Caleniel?" Rodwen's voice broke into Caleniel's thoughts. "What were you thinking about?" Rodwen teased Caleniel.

"What do you mean?" Caleniel asked suspiciously.

"You had a dreamy look on your face." Rodwen smiled slyly. "Were you thinking of Prince Legolas?"

"Never! I would never waste my time thinking about such an idiot!" Caleniel quickly denied the question, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"You were!" Rodwen cried gleefully. Caleniel only growled.

"Ok, so I was. But I still hate the creep." Caleniel grumbled, her face now beat red. Rodwen laughed lightly at Caleviel.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Though I think if you do that around them that they'll figure it out themselves." Rodwen took off running down the hall, partly to catch up the servant, but also to keep away from Caleniel as she realized what she had meant.

"Why you..." Caleniel didn't bother to finish the thought as she ran to catch up.

* * *

The room the servant led them to was fairly large. 

"This is Lady Caleniel's room." She motioned for Rodwen to follow her as she left the room and walked down the hall. Rodwen closed the door behind her, leaving Caleniel standing alone in the middle of the room.

Caleniel looked around her. The room was a pale pink color with a pattern of faded roses as the boarder. The bed was big, bigger than a single person needed, and was covered with a white comforter, once again with the pattern of faded roses upon it. There were three tables in the room, one table on each side of the large bed and one in the center of the room. The table in the center of the room had a vase with an assortment of roses in it, mainly pale pink. The two smaller tables held similar vases with similar roses.

As Caleniel looked around the room the door opened quietly. It was Legolas.

"Lady Caleniel, we need to talk." Legolas' voice was serious.

* * *

_AN: Ok, I hope I did not miss anything else that needed to be changed, or worked on. I never realized that the first chapter was so long!_

_Caleniel- Green Maiden_

_Cadunír- Shaped Man_

_Rodwen- Virtuous Maiden_

_Thinedhel- Grey Elf_


	2. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, or Thinedhel; they belong to Tador, who has given me permission to use her characters for my own twisted ideas.

Lady Caleniel

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 2- getting to know you

"About what, Prince?" Caleniels voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Why do you hate me?" Legolas looked directly at Caleniel, his blue eyes cold and unflinching.

"Why do I hate you? I never said I hated you. I dislike you, yes, but hate is a strong word considering I have just recently met you. I _dislike _you because you're an idiot and your archery skills suck!" Legolas' eye twitched, even though it was true, he did misplace arrows sometimes. That was something Gimli made sure he never forgot.

"Ok, so my archery skills need working on, but are those the **only **reasons why you **dislike **me?" Legolas raised an elegant eyebrow questioningly. Caleniel stopped. Why exactly did she dislike him, she hardly even knew him.

"Maybe we should start anew, no more misplaced arrows." He took advantage of her hesitation; Caleniel only looked at Legolas skeptically. "Would you like to go for a walk with me, Lady Caleniel?" He held his hand out, hoping that she would accept.

"Allow me to clean up and I will." Caleniel forced a smile as she turned her gaze away from his face.

"Of course. I'll await you outside." Legolas left the room quickly and as quietly as he had entered, leaving Caleniel to figure things out on her own.

It did not take Caleniel long to bathe and clean her wounds once she had figured out where everything was. Upon walking back into the bedroom area she noticed the sky blue dress laid out on the bed for her.

"I thought that you might need a new dress for this evening." Rodwen explained as she moved away from the window.

"It's nothing like Rivendell, is it?" Caleniel whispered, ignoring Rodwens' explanation about the dress, and gazing out the window.

"Come on, you don't want to keep Prince Legolas waiting, do you?" Rodwen picked up the dress and tossed it at the robed figure of Caleniel.

"Yeah, I guess not." Caleniel sighed as she picked up the dress and stepped behind the changing screen to put it on.

"You don't want to go walking with the Prince?" Rodwen asked as she moved behind Caleniel, making sure that she put the dress on correctly. Caleniel was a she-elf, that much was certain, but she never wore dresses unless her father ordered her to, which was the only reason she allowed herself to be wearing a dress in front of the elves of Mirkwood. Once Rodwen was satisfied that Caleniel was dressed appropriately, she pushed her out the door.

"Just relax and have a good time!" Rodwen urged her before she shut the door. Caleniel walked slowly down the hall, her heels clicking softly against the hard ground. She really had no idea where she was going, nothing looked familiar from when they had been led to their rooms, but she kept going, she'd get there eventually.

"There you are." Legolas smiled when Caleniel finally emerged from the palace. He had been talking to the king about something, but that conversation was forgotten as Caleniel approached them. Legolas offered her his arm, looking at her face curiously when she hesitantly accepted it. The king only smiled happily at the couple as Legolas led Caleniel away from him and toward the garden.

The silence between Legolas and Caleniel dragged on, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"This is awkward." Legolas mumbled, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, it is." Caleniel agreed.

"I really am sorry about the arrow." Legolas said sheepishly, Caleniel chuckled.

"I got the feeling from the King that it wasn't the first time your aim was off." Caleniel watched Legolas from the corner of her eyes and was surprised to see him blushing.

"Yes, my aim has been off before…" Legolas was reluctant to say anything else about it, but he had already caught Caleniels attention.

"Well, what was one of the other times?" She pressured him, wanting to know who else had been victim to his poor archery skills.

"It was when I was traveling with the dwarf Gimli. Some orcs ambushed us, my aim was off and I shot Gimli. Now he won't let me forget it." Legolas looked away, embarrassed. Caleniel laughed openly, her laughter making Legolas smile. _Her voice is so beautiful; she should laugh more._

"Sounds like Gimli had the right idea in not letting you forget." Caleniel finally stopped laughing and sighed.

"You seem to be doing the same thing." Legolas narrowed his eyes as he gazed at her pale face.

"It's true though. Your archery skills do need improving." Caleniel started walking again. Legolas watched Caleniels' back as she walked, her dark hair swayed gracefully in time to her smooth stride.

"Are you coming?" Caleniel stopped, turned her head to the side as she spoke to him. "Or am I going to have to find my own way around?" Legolas chuckled lightly as he moved to catch up with her. _She can be nice sometimes, almost like the noble elf she is supposed to be, she certainly has the looks for it, but she has a bad temper… _They spent the rest of their walk in silence, both content to not say anything. It wasn't long before they arrived back at Caleniel's room.

"Good night Lady Caleniel." Legolas took Caleniel's hand in his and lightly kissed it.

"Caleniel." She corrected; Legolas looked up at her in surprise. "Formality irritates me." She shrugged Legolas nodded.

"Alright. Good night, Caleniel." Legolas tested the name. Caleniel turned and quickly went into her room, feeling slightly embarrassed, although she had no reason to.

Caleniel was sitting on one of the chairs by the window brushing her silky hair when Rodwen came into the room.

"How was your walk with the Prince?" Rodwen moved toward the closet as she spoke. The king had supplied them with some clothing, seeing as everything they had brought with them had been lost when they had been attacked.

"It was ok." Caleniel's voice was soft.

"Just ok?" Rodwen turned toward her in surprise. Surely they hadn't gotten into another argument about Legolas's archery skills.

"Yes, just ok." Caleniel stood and turned to face Rodwen. "It was rather boring, though the scenery was beautiful." Caleniel joined Rodwen at the closet. She hadn't actually been paying attention to the scenery on her walk with Legolas; she had actually been watching Legolas out of the corner of her eye.

"By scenery you mean Legolas." Rodwen giggled.

"You know my mind to well." Caleniel gave in, knowing that she could not hide the truth from her friend. "What did you do with my small pack?"

"It's right here." Rodwen pulled a black bag from the bottom of the large closet. Caleniel smiled as she rummaged through the small bag. One of the horses that had fled when the orcs attacked had returned to them as they followed Legolas to the palace. Most of the small amount of stuff they had brought had been lost, but the horse had carried a couple of small bags with it, one of them being the pack with Caleniel's training clothes in it.

"Here they are!" Caleniel said triumphantly as she pulled the black outfit out of her bag. Rodwen shook her head disapprovingly. Cadunír, Caleniels father, had told her that while she was in Mirkwood she was to act like a lady at all times. However, Caleniel obviously had not listened.

Caleniel started to pull off the light blue dress. She should have been changing into a more formal dress for dinner, but she did not feel like eating. She could always ask Rodwen to explain to the king why she was absent.

"What are you doing Caleniel?" Rodwen hissed at Caleniel when she had started to put on her black training clothes.

"I'm going to go practice, why?" Caleniel finished pulling on her shirt and turned toward her friend.

"You're supposed to go down to dinner now, not practicing!"

"That's where you come in. You can go tell the king that I'm to tired and wish to be excused from dinner so that I might rest." Caleniel looked eagerly at Rodwen.

"No! You promised your father that you'd act like a lady while you're here, which means no training." Rodwen pulled a dress from the closet and handed it to Caleniel.

"Please?" Caleniel set the dress aside and continued trying to talk her friend into helping her.

"… All right. But just this once." Rodwen shook her head and sighed. This was going to be difficult. The king was so happy that Caleniel was finally here that he might not go along with the explanation, thus ending in Caleniel being discovered while she was practicing.

"Thank you Rodwen." Caleniel hugged Rodwen before grabbing her sword from the bag and running out of the room.

Legolas had excused himself from the dinning hall early, saying that he was going to take a walk before going to bed. He walked through the gardens, slowly wandering toward the training grounds. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, he was to deep in thought, wondering why Caleniel had really been absent from dinner. She hadn't seemed that tired when he had left her a few hours before.

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone moving, and then the heavy thud of a sword hitting wood. Unconsciously he picked up his pace, now being curious about the sounds. Finally he reached the training grounds and what he saw surprised him.

Caleniel jumped away from the wooded dummy, her movements fluid. She was breathing hard and her long hair looked windblown. She rushed at the dummy again. Twisting her body slightly, as if to dodge the immobile weapon, she brought her sword down, slicing diagonally down the battered dummy. Stepping away from the dummy she sheathed her sword and turned toward him, evidently done with what had seemingly been a training session of some sort. She froze, her eyes landing on Legolas.

"Good evening, Prince." Caleniel spoke uncertainly, suddenly becoming conscious of the way she was dressed. Her black pants and shirt were from fitting, showing every curve of her lithe body, yet also blending her into the night.

"What are you doing out here Caleniel?" Legolas moved to stand in front of Caleniel, ignoring the formality she used.

"Nothing." She answered quickly, not knowing that he had been watching her for a little and knew that she had been training.

"It didn't look like nothing." Legolas smiled. "It looked to me like you were training." Caleniel sighed, it looked like she had been caught.

"So what if I was training?" She looked boldly into his eyes.

"She-elves don't normally have a reason to train." Legolas stepped closer to Caleniel, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms.

"So, that's normally. And besides I couldn't get to sleep, even though I was tired, so I decided to train a little." Caleniel made to move around Legolas, but he moved with her, staying in front of her.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to my room now." Caleniel tried again to move past Legolas, and again Legolas moved with her, staying in her way.

"Could you please let me through?" Caleniel stood still this time, her breath catching in her throat as Legolas closed the distance between them.

"Why should I?" The urge to pull her against him resurfaced and Legolas tried again to repress it. Finally he gave up trying to repress it and gave in. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest. Caleniel stiffened at his touch before she relaxed, forgetting who was holding her, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Legolas smiled as he brought his head down closer to Caleniels' before he captured her lips with his own. Caleniels' mind screamed at her to pull away, but her heart told her that this is where she was supposed to be.

Caleniels' eyes flew open when Legolas pulled away, breaking off the wonderful kiss. She pulled away from Legolas and ran past him, mortified that she had actually let him kiss her, and at the way she had melted in his embrace.

Rodwen had just left Caleniels' room after laying out a nightgown and running a bath, Caleniel would surely want both when she returned from training. As she walked down the hall she saw Caleniel sitting with her back resting against the wall, her knees tucked up close to her body.

"Lady Caleniel? Are you alright?" Rodwen rushed to Caleniel's side.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"Resting."

"Can you give me more than one word answers?"

"No." Rodwen was exasperated. Something had to have happened to cause Caleniel to be acting as she was.

"Come on." She grabbed Caleniels arm and helped to her feet. Rodwen headed back in the direction that she had just come from, walking beside Caleniel, who was starting to worry her.

"What's wrong Caleniel?" Rodwen asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing! You're not like this. For as long as I have been your friend you have never been this withdrawn. Now please tell me what happened." Rodwen closed the door behind them as they entered the room.

"The Prince caught me training….." Caleniels voice trailed off.

"And?" Rodwen squeezed Caleniels hand comfortingly.

"He kissed me." Rodwen smiled.

"That's what you're so depressed about?"

"Yes." Caleniel looked down at Rodwens hand entwined with her own. Rodwen had always been there for her when she needed it the most, but right now, she was afraid to tell her why she was so depressed about the kiss. "Can we talk about this some other time? Right now I think I'm going to take a nice long bath and go to sleep."

"Of course, good night." Rodwen left the room quietly knowing that Caleniel had to work things through on her own.

Caleniel sighed as she lay on large bed. _What is this that I'm feeling? _ The thought ran through her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Surprise

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Thinedhel, or Gaenír; they belong to Tador, who has given me permission to use her characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 3- Surprise_

Caleniel woke early in the morning, before the normal time that Rodwen came into her room to make sure she was up. After she quickly bathed and put on a dress from the closet she left the room, intent on taking a long walk to clear her mind. Her plan fail when she walked outside to see King Thranduil and Legolas talking, Legolas's back facing her.

King Thranduil looked up, motioning for her to join them when he finally noticed her standing there uncertainly.

"Come, join us Lady Caleniel." The sudden change of topic and the mention of Caleniel surprised Legolas and he looked up, his surprise evident in his eyes.

"You're up early Caleniel." Legolas found his voice, and immediately wished he hadn't, as the lack of formality surprised the King.

"I don't normally sleep that much Prince." Caleniels choice of words surprised and confused Thranduil even more. He looked questioningly between the two, looking for an answer.

"Please, no formalities Caleniel, call me Legolas." Legolas saw his fathers confusion, and understood. He should have asked her to drop the title the day before, as she had.

"I think I'll stick with Prince." Caleniel smiled sweetly, knowing that she was mocking the prince. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take a walk now." Caleniel moved past the king and tried to pass Legolas, but he stood and placed himself in front of her. Thranduil left, shaking his head, he didn't know why the two didn't get along to well.

"That's not very nice of you." Legolas teased while smiling at her.

"I don't trust you." Caleniel narrowed her eyes at Legolas, as if she were waiting for him to do something unexpected.

"So you don't trust me?" Legolas asked, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"No, I don't. Why should I trust someone with such poor aim?"

"What does my aim have to do with this?" Legolas's eye twitched.

"People who I trust, unlike you, I would trust with my life, if I ever needed the help." Caleniel shot back angrily.

"I saved you." Legolas lowered his voice, hoping to bring the argument down to a normal conversation.

"I could have saved myself!" Caleniel cried angrily, her statement surprising Legolas.

"You could have saved yourself? How? Would you have been able to protect your friend?"

"She could have, if she had been given the chance." Haldir appeared in the doorway. "Did you sleep well Lady Caleniel?" He turned toward Caleniel, leaving Legolas looking stumped.

"How?" Legolas asked the unanswered question again.

"I don't know, but she would have found a way, she always does." Haldir smiled at Caleniel.

"She always does? She is in fights all the time?" Legolas was interested now.

"Almost every time I visit Lothlórien." Caleniel stepped back into the conversation, annoyed at the way they kept talking about her as if she wasn't there.

"You visit Lothlórien often?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Of course, how else is…." Caleniel was cut off by Haldir's glare.

"Your father told you not to speak of that." Haldir warned.

"Then you shouldn't have joined the conversation, you gave away more than I would have!" Caleniel hit Haldir lightly over the head.

"Hey! That's no way to treat someone who was trying to help you." Haldir pretended to be hurt and shrank back behind Legolas.

"He probably already suspects, so he might as well know the truth. I visit Lothlórien so often so that Haldir can train me." Haldir groaned. Cadunír was not going to be happy about Caleniel telling the Prince about the one thing that he had asked her not to speak of to anyone. Caleniel giggled at Haldir. "What? Don't like it that a she-elf can defeat the guards you have trained?" Caleniel giggled more when Haldir clenched his jaw and stayed quiet.

"If you'll excuse me Caleniel, I have some things Elrond wanted me to discuss with Thranduil." Haldir left quickly, glad to have an excuse to leave.

An awkward silence settled over Legolas and Caleniel, with everyone else gone they were left to their thoughts. Legolas was feeling slightly embarrassed and was trying to figure out what to say that would not warrant him an injury. Caleniel was trying to think of a way to apologize for running away from him without making it seem like she was ok with him just kissing her without any warning.

"Prince…." Caleniel started, but Legolas interrupted.

"Please, call me Legolas." He insisted.

"As I told you before, Prince is fine." Caleniel kept her face downcast, hoping he would not see the light blush spreading across her cheeks. "As I was saying, Prince, I'm sorry for running from you last night, but your kiss surprised me." Caleniels voice was calm, hiding the fact that she was really seething with anger. Anger at the way he had just kissed her, without even asking if she was ok with it, and anger at the way she had melted in his arms.

"It's I who should be sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission." Legolas looked at her, hoping that she would forgive him, but she didn't say anything.

Caleniel walked away from Legolas, now needing the walk even more that before. She hadn't gone far when Legolas grabbed her arm.

"Its isn't safe to wander to far by yourself." Legolas's voice was concerned.

"I can take care of myself." Caleniel hissed at Legolas and pulled her arm away, trying to hide the blush that was now staining her cheeks a very noticeable red from the contact. Legolas saw the blush and smiled inwardly. Caleniel quickly left Legolas standing by himself.

_Why does he make me feel like this? Why do I feel giddy and happy around him? _Caleniel was deep in thought as walked, her eyes were downcast, and she did not see where she was going.

"Lady Caleniel!" The voice of Thinedhel brought her out of her thoughts.

"What is it Thinedhel?" She was careful to keep her voice calm, despite the turmoil inside her.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." He fell in beside her as walked.

"You're the second person to tell me that." She mumbled, losing herself in her thoughts again.

"Prince Legolas was the other, no doubt." Thinedhel chuckled lightly. "He told me to watch you, make sure that nothing happens to you." Caleniel stopped and turned to face him.

"And why should he care what happens to me?" Caleniel questioned softly.

"Because he has feelings for you." Thinedhel smiled when he saw Caleniels' surprise.

"He has feelings for me?" Caleniel thought about it. He had been somewhat kind to her, the occasional argument being the exception. He had apologized for the kiss, though it was really her who should have been sorry. Caleniel sighed and shook her head. "He can't possibly have feelings for me," she spoke quietly to herself. "And I hope he doesn't." Caleniel moved angrily away from Thinedhel.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to finish my walk now," Thinedhel started to follow her, "alone." She finished and left Thinedhel standing by himself, confused.

"Is she really that dense as to not notice Prince Legolas's feelings?" Thinedhel shook his head and followed Caleniel. He had to do as he was told, and the Prince had told him to keep an eye on Caleniel.

Legolas stood where Caleniel had left him for a while before heading toward the guard who had been with Caleniel. The guard, Thinedhel, had asked if he could be of any use while he was in Mirkwood, so his father had given him a post. Legolas spotted the guard easily, as he was dressed differently than the other elves around him.

"Thinedhel!" Legolas called to the guard as he approached.

"Huh?" The guard turned to face Legolas, "What is it Prince Legolas?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Caleniel."

"Where is she?"

"She went for a walk."

"She is capable of taking care of herself." Thinedhel pointed out the obvious to Legolas while smiling.

"I'm aware of that. But I don't want anything to happen to her, and it's not exactly safe here, not with the orc attack the other day." Thinedhel nodded, knowing that he should not argue with the Prince, and left to find Caleniel.

Legolas sighed and shook his head slightly, trying to dislodge the uneasy feeling. He searched his mind for something to help him relax as he started walking, not entirely paying attention to where he was going.

His feet led him to the library, where he found his father and Haldir talking quietly.

"Is Elrond sure that that's what he's after?" Kind Thranduil's voice was worried.

"Yes, Elrond couldn't think of anything else he could want, not with how fond he was of her." Haldir shook his head.

"Legolas, you might as well join us." The king called to Legolas, having heard his son's approach.

"I did not mean to disturb your talk, I was merely looking for something to do." Legolas apologized as he sat next to his father.

"It's alright, my son, you should hear this as well." Thranduil smiled kindly, though worry was present in his eyes.

"What is it you were discussing?"

"An elf that was exiled from Rivendell has reappeared. Elrond thinks that he is after revenge. Meaning that he will most likely try to assassinate Cadunír again." Haldir looked at Legolas, wondering how he would react.

"Why was he exiled?" Legolas inquired. He had heard of the elf, Gaenír, but he had never learned why he had been exiled.

"He tried to assassinate Cadunír, Lady Caleniels father." Thranduil looked at his son, Legolas's reaction would show if he had feelings for Lady Caleniel or not.

"Why would he want to assassinate Caleniels' father?" Legolas looked back and forth between the two, but neither answered, though it was obvious they knew.

"It doesn't matter now." Haldir finally answered. Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but a stern look from his father stopped him.

"What does Elrond plan to do?" Thranduil turned to Haldir, returning to the original conversation that had been going on when Legolas had showed up.

"He's put guards around Cadunír. That was also one of the reason's for sending Lady Caleniel now, so that she is out of danger for a time, if Cadunír is who he's after."

"I see." The king's expression was thoughtful.

"For now he just wants you to be aware of the possible danger that Lady Caleniel is in." Haldir stood. "I should be leaving now."

"Yes, you need to get back as soon as possible." The King agreed as he and Legolas stood. "Tell him the elves of Mirkwood stand ready to assist if needed." Haldir nodded and left the room.

"Why did Gaenír try to assassinate Cadunír?" Legolas turned to his father, intent on getting an answer.

"It doesn't concern you." Thranduil spoke quietly.

"It concerns Caleniel, so it concerns me." Legolas shot back. Thranduil sighed, knowing that Legolas did have a point.

"Gaenír tried to assassinate Cadunír because Lady Caleniel had been promised to him, but then Cadunír changed his mind and decided that you would be better for his only daughter."


	4. Leaving

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Thinedhel, or Gaenír; they belong to Tador, who has given me permission to use her characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 4- Leaving_

The King ignored the shocked look on Legolas's face and walked past him. He had other things that needed his attention, and it was expected that Legolas would be surprised.

Legolas sat in thought, his mind wandering over what he had learned. Caleniel had been promised to another before him, and her father had almost been killed for changing his mind about who his only daughter should marry. His mind drifted away from the more unpleasant thoughts and more toward the mystery that surrounded Caleniel.

There was something about her that drew him to her. Something about the way she acted, even their arguments were enjoyable. Legolas sighed. Caleniel was just confusing.

Finally Legolas left the library, once again wandering around with no destination. As he walked toward the stables he made up his mind. Getting away from Mirkwood and Caleniel for a while would help him clear his mind. It had been a while since he had visited Gimli in the Glittering Caves, so that was what he was going to do.

"Tell my father I left to visit Gimli." Legolas called to one of the guards as he entered the stables.

"Prince Legolas?" The guard followed. "Shouldn't you inform your father yourself?" The guards' voice was full of worry. He didn't want to be near the king if he got upset.

"He'll understand." The guard sighed and shook his head, his eyes following Legolas's movements as he saddled a light brown horse.

"What of Lady Caleniel?" The guard asked curiously, he had just remembered that Legolas's betrothed was staying in Mirkwood for a while.

"What about me?" Caleniel asked while approaching the two startled elves. She had stumbled upon the stables on her walk, she had been about to step inside when she had heard two voices, one of which was distinctly Legolas's melodic voice. She hadn't wanted another run in with the Prince, but the small piece of their conversation had been somewhat concerning.

"I'm going to go visit Gimli for a while." Legolas calmly replied, his hands never stopping as he tightened the bridle.

"And you weren't planning on telling me?"

"My father would have told you." Legolas looked over his shoulder at Caleniel.

"It seems that you have several flaws other than your poor archery skills." Caleniel retorted while crossing her arms in front of her. "One of them being that your insensitive."

"Why would you care if I told you myself or if my father told you? I would think that you would prefer my father telling you, not me." Legolas turned to fully face her, a curious look in his eyes.

"Why would you care if I took a walk by myself?" Caleniel quickly glanced away, feeling unreasonably shy. A slight blush adorned her pale cheeks. The guard chose this moment to leave the two alone.

"Thinedhel told you that I asked him to watch you?" Legolas smiled lightly.

"Yes. He did." Caleniel nodded. Legolas turned away and checked over the saddle, making sure it was securly in place.

"I'll be back in about a week, maybe more." Legolas explained while mounting the horse. "Haldir has already left for Rivendell. He'll be back to get you when it's time for you to return to your father. I should be back by then." Legolas didn't wait for her to say anything before the horse moved forward at a trot, heading down the path that led to the borders of Mirkwood.

Caleniel stared after Legolas. She wasn't sure why, but his leaving hurt. _It shouldn't hurt like this. I don't care for the creep, or maybe that is what I'm feeling, the beginnings of love…._ Caleniel smiled to herself as she walked slowly back to her room. She needed to bathe and change into something more suitable for dinner with the King.

Caleniel walked slowly down the stairs, Rodwen walked beside her, watching her closely. Caleniel had seemed fine earlier, but now she seemed even more depressed than the evening before after Legolas had kissed her. Caleniel smiled when she saw Rodwen looking at her worriedly.

"Is something on your mind Rodwen?" She stopped and turned to face her friend.

"Yes. Last night you were depressed, this morning you seemed fine, or at least feeling good enough to get up earlier that normal, and now you seem depressed again." Rodwen waited patiently for a reply.

"I was depressed last night because of the kiss, as you know. I had a talk, or rather argument with Legolas this morning, and for some reason that cheered me up. But Legolas left this afternoon, and he wasn't going to tell me. He planned on his father telling me after having a guard tell his father!" Caleniels' voice rose in exasperation, her exasperation causing her to forget about the normal formality that she used when around Legolas.

"Well, it certainly seems like you have developed feelings for Prince Legolas." Rodwen tried to hide her large grin.

"I guess so." Caleniel mumbled, breaking eye contact with Rodwen as she ducked her head slightly with the confession.

"It's ok." Rodwen chuckled at Caleniel. "It's better if you have feelings for him, seeing as he is your betrothed."

"I guess." Caleniel lowered her voice even more.

"Come on." Rodwen grabbed Caleniels hand and half dragged her toward the dinning hall.

Caleniel entered the dinning hall and glanced around. Everyone was already seated and eating, a quiet chatter filled the large room.

"Lady Caleniel, Lady Rodwen!" King Thranduil smiled at them while rising from his seat to greet them.

"We're sorry for being so slow." Rodwen replied for both her and Caleniel.

"It's alright." He guided them to their seats on his right.

Caleniel looked at the plate that was placed before her. The food looked delicious, she wasn't really hungry, but she forced herself to eat at least some of the food while listening to the conversations going on around her.

Rodwen was chatting happily with the King and some of the other elves around her, thought she kept glancing at Caleniel cautiously.

"You're being so quiet, Lady Caleniel." The king turned toward her. She had been silent since she had come into the dinning hall and she had barley touched her food. "There's no need to be shy." He coaxed.

"I'm just a little tired I guess." Her reply was soft, and so quiet the king had to strain to hear her, even with his sharp elven ears.

"You can go to your room if you wish. You don't have to force yourself to stay out here if you don't want to." The king spoke kindly, worry hidden in his voice, before he turned back to the elf he had been conversing with.

Caleniel stood and left the hall as quickly as she could without appearing disrespectful.

* * *

(Somewhere far away from Mirkwood)

"My Lord, you called for me?" A feminine voice spoke softly as a dark figure kneeled and waited patiently in front of another figure completely hidden in that shadows of the large room.

"Where is Prince Legolas?" Came the lazy response.

"He has left Mirkwood. Alone. My Lord." The shadows hide the smirk upon the Lords face.

"And Lady Caleniel?" The Lord spoke quietly as he stood.

"Still in Mirkwood. Haldir has left her in the hands of her personal guard and the other guards of Mirkwood."

"Very good Aearoniell." His hand rested upon the female's shoulder. "I think it's time for me to pay Lady Caleniel a visit. I leave you in charge of what to do with the dear prince."

"Yes Lord Gaenír." A dull light flooded to room to reveal a she-elf still kneeling in the center of the room and a tall elf standing by the now opened curtains.

"I'll see you soon, Caleniel." Gaenír left the room.

"This shall be interesting." Aearoniell mumbled to herself, watching from the window as a black horse made its way through the rocky land surrounding the large palace.


	5. First Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Thinedhel, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito _

_Chapter 5- First Love_

Caleniel sighed for probably the hundredth time in the past hour. Legolas had been gone for a full week, and she was bored out of her mind, at least with Legolas or Haldir around she had someone to talk to. Rodwen, while being her best friend, was attending to other things, like over seeing her wedding plans.

She wandered aimlessly through the lush gardens, her mind annoyingly blank. She was so lost in her thoughts of nothing that she didn't notice the tall elf standing in front of her until she ran into him.

"I'm sorry." She didn't look up.

"It's alright my lady." The voice sounded familiar and her head snapped up in a very unladylike manner, her eyes meeting with a pair of azure eyes, her breath caught in her throat. _So much like Legolas's eyes. _She caught the thought and scolded herself, _Stop thinking about that creep. This elf obviously isn't him; his voice is too deep. _

"Gaenír?" The name escaped her lips without a thought.

"Lady Caleniel!" The elf was surprised. "I never thought I'd see you again." His voice lowered and his eyes softened.

"Nor I you." Caleniel laughed lightly, something she had not done since Legolas had left.

An awkward silence grew between them as the started walking.

"How did they allow you into Mirkwood, I highly doubt they'd agree with you being here, seeing as you tried to kill my father." Caleniel asked quietly, the question had been on her mind since they had started walking.

"They don't know it's me. They think I'm just another elf visiting Mirkwood." He glanced at Caleniel; she smiled at him, obviously happy.

"Come, lets go somewhere more private to talk." Caleniel grabbed Gaenírs' hand and led him toward her room, he followed without complaint, his plan was working.

"How have you been for the past few years, Caleniel?" Caleniel shivered at the way he spoke her name.

"I had been fine, until recently when my father announced my engagement to the Prince of Mirkwood." Gaenír seemed surprised.

"So that's whom he chose over me…" He spoke quietly, as if speaking to himself, yet purposefully loud enough for Caleniel to hear.

"Yes." Caleniel sat down on one of the chairs and motioned Gaenír to do the same. "Though if it were my choice I wouldn't have chosen him."

"Who would you have chosen?" Gaenír asked while lightly taking her hand in his.

"You." Her answer was simple, but the way she spoke the single syllable showed how much she meant it.

Gaenír smiled and pulled her into a gentle hug. Caleniel snuggled into the embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come away with me." Gaenír suddenly asked.

"What?" Caleniel pulled away so that she could search his eyes.

"Come away with me. Away from Mirkwood and Rivendell." Gaenír repeated. Caleniel smiled and buried her head in his tunic again, nodding her assent.

"When will we leave?" Caleniel asked, her voice muffled by the rough fabric of the tunic.

"Whenever you're ready to." Gaenír stood, pulling Caleniel to her feet with him.

"Let me pack a few things and we can leave." Gaenír released her from his arms and watched her move gracefully about her room, putting her training clothes and sword back in her small pack. She pulled out a few other articles of clothing from the closet and stuffing them in her small pack as well.

"Ready?" He asked softly when she finally came back to stand before him.

"Yes." Caleniel nodded.

"Meet me at the stables. I'll go grab my bag." Gaenír touched his lips lightly to hers.

She could only nod as he moved off down the hall, his long sandy blond hair swaying slightly in the breeze. Giggling, she walked toward the stables, not bothering to pay much attention to where she was going, again.

"Caleniel." Rodwens voice cut into her happy thoughts of Gaenír.

"What is it Rodwen?" Caleniel turned around to find Rodwen watching her suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" She eyed Caleniels pack. Caleniels eyes widened, realizing her mistake in not making sure she didn't run into any other elves who knew her, especially King Thranduil and Rodwen.

"Darn it." Caleniel mumbled to herself. Rodwen raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I'm going for a ride." Caleniel lied quickly, knowing that she still looked suspicious.

"If you're going riding, then you don't need that pack." Rodwen reasoned.

"It has my weapons in it, in case I get attacked." Caleniel took a cautious step away from Rodwen, if she stayed around much longer Rodwen would ask to look in it to be sure she was telling the truth, her friend knew her to well. "Bye!" She said quickly, and took off running.

_I'm sorry Rodwen, I know you only want to do what's best for me, but I need to do this, to prove to father that I love Gaenír, and will not marry Legolas.

* * *

_

Aearoniell stood in the center of a dark room. Gaenírs plan was working quiet well on his end, so it was time to set her part into motion. Legolas was leaving the Glittering Caves soon, which would be when she made her entrance. Her silvery voice filled the silence as she whispered the spell that would disguise her.

The room fell silent; the spell was complete. Aearoniell left the room, her normal dark smile securely in place, her green eyes sparking triumphantly. It was time to test her disguise.

"Um…. Miss, you can't be here." A guard stepped forward, speaking hesitantly.

"Idiot." She snarled under her breath as she pulled out her twin daggers and slashed easily through the orc.

"Aearoniell?" a meek feminine voice spoke cautiously from the darkness of the shadows.

"Yes Elvellaswen?" Aearoniell turned to face the thin elf that was her servant.

"Lord Gaenír has sent you a message." Elvellaswen stepped forward and handed the scroll to Aearoniell.

"Good." Aearoniell waved toward the dead orc lying at her feet. "Have this cleaned up. Immediately." She walked off while unrolling the scroll.

"Yes My lady." Elvellaswen ran off to find another guard to carry the body away.

A sadistic smile spread slowly across Aearoniell's face, Gaenír had sent good news.

_Aearoniell,_

_Caleviel has agreed to leave with me, you should not have to keep our dearest prince too long in the Glittering Caves, but take as long as you wish. Enjoy yourself, my love._

Aearoniell laughed; yes she was going to have fun with the Prince. Who wouldn't have fun tricking the young Prince of Mirkwood into believing a lie, he was so gullible.

"I guess now will be a good time to pay my dearest Legolas a little visit." Sarcasm dripped off her words. The words of the spell she had been thinking off instinctively formed, her voice a whisper in the dark hallways, dark was always better than the light to her.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be leaving now" Gimli asked Legolas as they walked toward where Legolas's horse stood waiting. It had been less than a week since he had arrived in the Glittering caves to visit Gimli, and the whole time Legolas had seemed deep in thought.

Legolas had tried to hide what was bothering him, but his friend had figured out how to get him to talk years ago, so eventually he had spilled everything to Gimli. Everything mainly being his growing feelings for the she-elf who most of the time acted like she hated him.

"Of course I'm sure, master dwarf, I should be getting back to Mirkwood." Legolas smiled lightly.

"It's a shame you can't stay longer" They stopped by Legolas's horse.

"I shall have to come visit you again, my friend."

"Yes, and next time bring that she-elf, Caleniel, that you spoke so much of." The dwarf smiled at the light blush his comment brought to Legolas's cheeks.

"I shall have to convince her that I am safe to travel with."

"Prince?" A voice cut into the conversation, causing them to turn and face whom had spoken. It was Caleniel.

"Caleniel, what are you doing here?" Legolas moved quickly to her side, his worry apparent by his tone of voice. "Where's your horse?" The question seemed strange, yet it brought to their attention the fact that an elf, who was supposed to be in Mirkwood, was standing before them, her dress and face immaculate, and yet she was alone, without a horse.

"My horse?" She realized her mistake. "I don't know." She said the first thing that came to mind. " I…. Well… something…." She trailed off, her mind racing for an explanation. This was one thing she hadn't thought of; it was so trivial to the plan as a whole. "My horse… was frightened by something, and… he bolted. I lost my seating and fell… I couldn't find him."

Gimli looked skeptical, but Legolas seemed to accept the obvious lie.

"I'm glad your safe." Legolas pulled her into a hug, not bothering to think about how she had reacted the last time when he had kissed her. She didn't respond, but silently returned the hug while nuzzling his neck. _Come Prince, step into my web._ Aearoniell laughed in her mind.

"Why are you here?" Legolas whispered into her hair.

"I got bored without you around, and I have never met a dwarf before, so I decided to follow you." Legolas only tightened his arms around her waist for a moment before pulling away and turning toward Gimli.

"Gimli, this is Caleniel, my betrothed." He ignored the weird look on Gimli's face.

"Legolas, might I speak with you alone for a moment?" Gimli led Legolas away without waiting for an answer. "Legolas, that lass seems different than the one you were describing to me. She seemed to friendly." Legolas shook his head.

"No, it's her. Trust me Gimli." He looked over his shoulder at Aearoniell. "I think we'll stay here for a couple more days." Gimli grunted in response as Legolas made his way back to Aearoniell.

"Come, I'll show you around." Legolas offered her his arm and she gracefully took it. The action registered in the back of his mind as weird for a moment before he pushed the thought away.

A large smile was plastered on Caleniel's face, her eyes darting toward Gaenír every few minutes. They weren't to far away from the palace, yet far enough away that they were past the guards.

* * *

"Where are we going to go?" Caleniel turned in her saddle to face Gaenír, trusting that her horse would not run into anything.

"To where I have been living for the past few years, my love." He leaned toward Caleniel and kissed her, the feather soft touch sent shivers down her spine.

"How far away is it?" Caleniel pulled back from the delightful kiss, still curious about their destination.

"Four days ride. And that's pushing the horses fairly hard." Gaenír up-righted himself so he would not fall off his black horse. "We can move faster when we leave the forests." He explained while taking the lead as the path narrowed.

"I can't wait to get there." Caleniel stretched, she was stiff from riding for several hours straight. She hadn't been keeping up in her training, so she wasn't used to riding for such a long time.

"Neither can I." Gaenír spoke to himself, his mind running over his plan. The first part was done, Caleniel was going with him away from Mirkwood, and when the annoying Prince returned he would find her gone. _Aearoniell should be with Legolas by now, so we should have no problems with him, Aearoniell will get her job done._

They rode the rest of the day, and through the early hours of the night. It was necessary that they get far enough away that they would be safe from anyone searching for Caleniel.

"Rodwen should know by now that I'm gone." Caleniel spoke absentmindedly while staring into the fire.

"You're not regretting you decision, are you?" Gaenír sat next to Caleniel and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"How could I regret doing something I want to do?" Caleniel looked up at his face from her position.

"You might have realized that you over reacted." Gaenír whispered. He needed to be sure that she wouldn't cause problems for him during their journey back to his castle. Once there she would find out the truth. She would know who was behind the orcs who had attacked her on her way to Mirkwood, if she could put the clues together. Moreover, when she did he would be there to convince her otherwise.

The orcs had been one of Aearoniell's ideas, but neither of them had thought it could turn out as perfectly as it did, that had been the Prince's fault. If he hadn't almost shot her than she would have probably fallen in love with him, which would have ruined his plans. Caleniel was the key to everything he had wanted; he had never truly loved her, but used her to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was power.

Caleniel continued to look up at Gaenír. Something in the way his eyes shown in the fire light made her want to pull away, but she reasoned with herself. Gaenír would never hurt her, would he?

It wasn't long before Caleniel fell asleep, fighting with herself about if Gaenír would hurt her or not, before deciding that she was safer with Gaenír than with Legolas.

* * *

"Good night Caleniel." Legolas kissed Aearoniell lightly on the cheek.

"Good night." She whispered softly, a slight blush rising to her cheeks while she kept her eyes downcast shyly. As soon as Legolas was out of sight her shy smile turned into a smirk. "Yes, good night my dearest prince." She quickly closed the door to her room and stood before the full-length mirror. Once again her voice took on an ethereal quality as she whispered the words to another spell.

"I hope you have wonderful dreams, my dearest prince." She whispered to herself, a cold breeze blowing out the lamp and leaving her in complete darkness.


	6. Tricked

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Elvellaswen, Thinedhel, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 6- Tricked_

The morning sun shown brightly in Legolas's face from the small window, alerting him to the fact that the day had started, and he was still in bed. Moving slowly, he sat up, the blanket slipping down to pool around his waist.

Dreams, or rather, nightmares had plagued his night. Things that shouldn't have affected him much had made him wake abruptly, a layer of cold sweat shinning in the flickering light of a dying candle, a scream on his lips, barely withheld in his terror.

Blurry visions of his dreams drifted through his mind. Despite not being able to see or remember what it was that tormented him so much from the dream the images still sent a chill down his spine. He shook his head harshly to clear his mind before he stood and dressed in his normal green tunic.

Legolas pushed the memory of his dreams to the back of his mind and left his room in search of Gimli and Caleniel. He found them together, talking quietly about something. A smile stole its way across his lips as the sound of Caleniels laughter drifted to his ears.

"Morning Legolas." Gimli greeted the tall elf.

"Good morning, Prince." Aearoniell turned in her seat to face the Prince, still smiling.

"Good morning Gimli, Caleniel." Legolas looked at Aearoniell tenderly while sitting next to her. Something about her made him forget about his dream completely, leaving him feeling warm.

"Did you not sleep well, Prince? You look tired." Aearoniell lightly brushed her hand across Legolas's cheek, as if to brush away a stray strand of hair away from his blue eyes. A small smile made its way to her lips.

Legolas looked at her curiously when her hand stopped, resting lightly against his cheek.

"Sorry!" Aearoniell gasped and jerked her hand away, her cheeks staining a delicate red. Legolas shrugged it off as nothing, choosing to stay quiet.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, for the most part. Aearoniells' hand had brushed against his several times, she looked away and blushed each time. The touches seemed incidental in some ways, so Legolas merely passed it off as becoming comfortable around him, and acting like the Lady she was supposed to be.

When he had asked her if she would like to take a walk with him she had accepted with a quiet nod, earning her a weird look from Gimli. This was not the Caleniel Legolas had told him of. The Caleniel he had described wouldn't have fallen off her horse and then not being able to find it start walking, plus her dress had been to nice, to clean, for one who had fallen off her horse. But he decided to be silent about the things he had noticed for a little, choosing to think them over, after all, this was his first time meeting the lass.

"So how did you and Gimli become friends?" Aearoniell rolled her eyes in annoyance, making sure Legolas was not watching her.

"I'm not sure, really. But I guess we started thinking of each other as friends about the time we passed through Lothlórien. Lady Galadriel helped Gimli change his mind about elves."

"Yes, Gimli was talking about Lady Galadriel quiet a bit." Aearoniell giggled, hiding any signs of her annoyance when Legolas looked at her.

"So, Prince, when are you planning on heading back to Mirkwood?" Aearoniell stopped walking, her eyes remaining downcast.

"Please call me Legolas." He corrected her, thinking that she might accept the offer at informality now that she was acting more like a lady. "I was getting ready to leave when you arrived, but I suppose we can stay here for a couple more days." Aearoniell smirked, wrapping her arms around Legolas's neck and burying her face in his neck to hide it.

Legolas gave into what his mind told him and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

When she pulled away while mumbling an apology Legolas realized something. He was happy. Happy that she was with him, his mind had become clear of the jumbled thoughts that had dominated his mind while she was in Mirkwood. He was happy that she had followed him of her own accord, nobody had told her to leave Mirkwood.

"Legolas, might I have a word with you?" Gimli called to Legolas, interrupting the nervous silence that had settled between the two elves.

"Yes. I'll be back in a moment." Legolas excused himself from Caleniels company and left the room with Gimli.

"What is it Gimli?" Legolas looked down at his dwarf friend.

"I've noticed something…." Gimli fell silent, not sure how to tell Legolas of the differences in the way he described Caleniel and the Caleniel who was waiting in the next room for him.

"What is it?" Legolas was feeling impatient.

"The Caleniel you described and the Caleniel that is here don't seem like the same elves." Gimli spoke quickly, knowing that Legolas wouldn't be happy with him saying they weren't the same.

"I've noticed some differences to, but they aren't that important." Legolas shrugged it off, as he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"…." Gimli was silent, something wasn't right, but he wasn't going to push his luck by saying anything else about the differences.

Legolas took Gimli's silence as a sort of acceptance and left to find Caleniel again.

* * *

Rodwen sighed, Thriondel had not helped ease her worries that Caleniel was up to something with his spiel about how Caleniel wasn't stupid and would be able to protect herself in case of an attack. Even when she had pointed out that Caleniel's weapons were supposedly in her pack, effectively being useless in case of an attack, he had argued that she would be safe. She wouldn't ride out past the guards too far and if she were attacked they would help.

Rodwen had finally given up and went off to find Caleniel to make sure she did not do anything stupid. It had been a while since she had seen her heading toward the stables, so maybe she should check her room first. If she were back she would most likely be sitting in her room sulking again. However, Caleniels room was vacant.

A feeling of dread rose in Rodwens mind and she quickly checked the closet. She found what she had been hoping she wouldn't find. Besides Caleniels sword being gone she noticed that her training clothes and a few other tunics that had been supplied for Caleniels use were gone as well.

She rushed out of the room, heading toward the stables. Once in the stables she found that Caleniels horse was gone, and once checking with the guard she found that Caleniel had not left alone.

"Are you sure?" Rodwen asked the guard again, panic having taken over.

"Yes Lady Rodwen. Lady Caleniel left here several hours ago in company of another elf. Both were carrying a small bag." The guard looked at Rodwen with concern.

"Thank you." Rodwen turned and left quickly, needing to find King Thranduil to alert him of what she suspected had happened.

Shefound the king in the gardens, gazing at the bright flowers.

"King Thranduil." Rodwen touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

"Hm. What is it Rodwen?" He turned toward her, a surprised look on his face.

"I believe something has happened to Caleniel."

"What do you believe has happened to her?" The King's voice was calm, trying to get Rodwen to calm down as well and tell him the whole story.

"Caleniel left several hours ago. She said that she was just going for a ride and she had her sword in her pack, but she has yet to return. She didn't leave alone either. Another elf left with her, also carrying a small pack." Rodwen said, having calmed down enough to tell Thranduil all that she knew.

"Another elf?" This caught the King's attention and his mind drifted back to the conversation with Haldir about Gaenír. "Could it possibly be…." He mumbled to himself, having, for the moment, forgotten Rodwen.

"Do you know which direction they headed in?" Thranduil looked at Rodwen, who just shrugged her shoulders hopelessly. Thranduil left the gardens quickly, heading toward his room and calling for a couple of elves to follow him.

Once in his room it didn't take the King long to find what he was looking for, a few sheets of paper and a quill. About the time he set the quill down someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called while rising from his seat. The door opened and two elves stepped in. "Take this to Cadunír in Rivendell," He handed one letter to the elf. "And this to my son in the Glittering Caves." He handed to other letter to the second elf and dismissed them. "Be swift." He whispered to himself, closing the door behind them.

He sighed tiredly as he allowed himself to plop back down in his chair. His mind wandered over his options. It had been to long since Caleniel had left; sending out a group of elves would be useless. He could only hope that his fears were wrong.


	7. Realizations

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Elvellaswen, Rodwen, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 7- Realizations_

Gaenír woke Caleniel early, before the sun had fully risen. After a quick breakfast of lembas, they set off, moving quicker than they had been moving the day before.

Caleniel stayed quiet throughout the morning. Though many questions raced through her mind. Why was Gaenír rushing to get away from Mirkwood, they were already far enough away that they didn't have to worry about anyone finding them, except maybe Legolas.

The day passed quickly, Gaenír and Caleniel rode on in silence, except the occasional comment or question, mainly from Caleniel. As they neared Mirkwoods borders a feeling of anxiety grew in Caleniels mind, something did not seem quiet right. Her suspicions were proved correct when they reached Mirkwood borders. There, standing in a group, were a bunch of orcs.

Gaenír said something to them in a language she recognized, yet didn't understand. The orcs who had attacked her and her companions on their way to Mirkwood had spoken in this strange tongue.

The orcs, upon Gaenír and Caleniels arrival, had gathered around the horses. Gaenír turned to her, motioning silently for her to dismount, immediately dismounting his own horse after her.

"Gaenír…" Caleniel started to ask something, but was cut off by a sharp pain at the base of her skull, then darkness.

* * *

Legolas drew his sword and charged forward. His target easily dodged, jumping over his head. Spinning around Legolas barely blocked an attack aimed at his neck before pushing forward again, this time successfully knocking the twin daggers out of his opponent's hands.

"I win." He smiled and sheathed his sword before offering the she-elf, who was sprawled out on the ground, a hand up.

Aearoniell chuckled; accepting the hand Legolas offered her. Instead of allowing herself to be pulled up, she pulled Legolas down. Placing her foot securely on his flat stomach, she flipped him over. The momentum carrying her over as well, landing her on top of him while he looked up at her, stunned by the sudden move.

"Are you sure you have won?" She smiled seductively, leaning in close to Legolas, her breath brushing lightly over his face. She brushed her lips gently across his.

Legolas responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. His tongue snaked out to run across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Aearoniell smiled against his lips and pulled away, forcing Legolas's arms away from her as she stood up and brushed herself off.

* * *

Gaenírs fingers lightly traced Caleniels jaw line. She had been out cold for several hours, not even stirring once in the short trip back to his palace. Chuckling to himself, he turned away from her limp form.

"Let's see how Aearoniell is doing." He mumbled to himself. A quick wave of his hand opened a shimmering portal.

He chuckled again, amused to find Aearoniell, disguised as Caleniel, in a mock battle with the Prince. His eyes narrowed suddenly.

Aearoniell had made a mistake, or rather several mistakes. She looked like Caleniel, true, but she was not acting as Caleniel would have, the kiss proved that. Her weapon was the other mistake. He knew from personal experience that Caleniel did not carry twin daggers, let alone use them.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he sighed. Those two mistakes could blow her cover, yet neither the Prince nor the dwarf noticed. Well, the dwarf shouldn't, but the Prince, the Prince should notice, eventually.

"Not that it matters much now. I have Caleniel." A groan from behind him caught his attention. He turned around to face Caleniel, who was now sitting up, quietly taking in her surroundings.

The moment Caleniel saw Gaenír her eyes widened in surprise, though as she remembered what had happened, her eyes narrowed, never leaving Gaenír.

Gaenír ignored Caleniels glare, instead choosing to watch Aearoniell, Legolas, and the dwarf talking. Caleniel, noticing the direction of his gaze, stood and moved to stand behind him, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

She stared in shock as Legolas wrapped his arm around an elf. An elf that looked like her!

Gaenír mentally sighed, having realized his mistake of leaving the portal open when Caleniel had awakened. He suspected that she had questions, but was still to shocked to speak. He closed the portal and turned to face her.

"I suppose you want an explanation." It was more of a statement than it was a question, but Caleniel nodded anyway.

"It's simple, really. I had to find a way to keep the Prince distracted while I went to meet you in Mirkwood. That elf, Aearoniell, was the only one I found that was capable of doing so. She agreed to keep him distracted long enough, though it took longer than I had thought it would." Gaenír lied. It was close to the truth, Aearoniell was the only one capable of distracting Legolas in the way that was needed, and it had taken longer than he had thought, just not in the way she thought he meant it.

It had taken him longer than he had thought because of her father and his choice to have his only daughter, Caleniel, marry someone whom he deemed worthier that Gaenír. Someone who could give his daughter everything she could ever want. Yet, the older elf had failed to realize that Caleniel had already fallen in love with him. Which had opened the door to a new idea. An idea of how he could get what he wanted, and to what he wanted, Caleniel was the key.

Caleniel remained silent, torn between her instincts, which told her he wasn't telling her everything, and her love for him, which told her to just trust him, that he would never do anything to hurt her.

_He would never hurt me._

_What about the orcs? He spoke to them, in the same language as the orcs whom had attacked you did. And yet you chose to trust him._

_He has been living as an outcast; we know nothing of what he has been through. For all we know he could have been captured by orcs and just learned the language when he was trying to escape._

_Stop being naïve! You should know by now that not everything is a fairy tale. Do you really think that he could possibly have taught himself the orcs language? That is most improbable._

_I don't care. I love him, and I shall trust him to prove my love._

Caleniel argued with herself for a few moments before placing her trust in her heart, blocking out the protests of her instincts.

"I trust you." She whispered, her word catching Gaenír off-guard. He hadn't expected her to give in so easily. "I love you, so how can I not trust your words." She looked him straight in the eye.

"I love you to, Caleniel." Gaenír smiled to himself, once again having Caleniel in his arms. In the past, he had loved her, although he had just been using her he had found himself in love with her. He had been upset when her father changed his mind, and angered to the point that he plotted his revenge on the elf, and lived only to carry out that revenge for several years. Until he met Aearoniell. Aearoniell had helped him realize that his original goal was still possible to achieve, and that he could have his revenge as well.

Now, as he held her against him, he realized that his love had disappeared. Now she was just a tool to get revenge. As far as he was concerned she was dispensable.

* * *

Legolas watched Caleniel and Gimli talk. His part in the conversation had faded, resigning himself to his thoughts. Caleniel was different. Something about her bothered him, but he couldn't quiet figure out what it was.

She looked exactly the same as she did in Mirkwood, though why would she look any different? The way she acted was different, she was more lady like, she walked with the same grace as before, but the way she acted was different.

Gimli looked over at Legolas. Legolas had stopped talking a while ago, and Caleniel hadn't seemed to notice yet, she was to busy talking with him about the Lady Galadriel. Aearoniell noticed Gimli's gaze and looked at Legolas.

"Legolas? Are you alright?" She turned to face him.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine Caleniel." Legolas smiled to reassure her. "I think we should leave soon." Legolas turned to Gimli. "The sooner the better." This surprised Gimli. He understood that Legolas did have responsibilities he had to attend to, though he had hoped that he would stay longer, it had been a long time since they had last spoken.

"You can leave whenever you're ready." Gimli smiled, a thought suddenly coming to him. Legolas had dropped out of the conversation, and when he had realized it and looked at him he was deep in thought. Maybe he was finally thinking about what he had said, about the differences between the Caleniel he had described and the Caleniel who had shown up when he was getting ready to leave.

"I think we should leave in the morning." Legolas moved off ahead, obviously still lost in his own thoughts.

"You had better go get your stuff ready, you'll be leaving at dawn." Gimli advised Caleniel, only to realize that she didn't have much to pack, she had arrived with nothing but what she was wearing. Gimli shook his head, wandering off in the direction Legolas had gone in.

When Aearoniell was sure Gimli and Legolas were out of sight and hearing range she muttered something under her breath. Immediately she looked like herself again, her green eyes fading into pale lavender.

"I guess I'm through here. Well, after I have a little chat with the Prince." Aearoniell laughed quietly. She knew where the Prince was going, and that Gimli, despite the appearance that he was going to go off and do something that he was supposed to be doing in the first place, was really following Legolas. He suspected something about her, and while he had been right Legolas had told him that he had been wrong.

Aearoniell walked silently toward Legolas's room. She could hear the voices of Gimli and the prince grow louder the closer she got. They were talking quietly, trying to not draw any unwanted attention to their conversation.

"There is something different about her," They were talking about her.

"So you finally noticed." Gimli spoke sarcastically. He didn't know Caleniel, Legolas had only described her to him, but he could tell that something wasn't right about the she-elf that claimed to be Caleniel.

"Something about her isn't right." Legolas's voice dropped almost to a whisper, Aearoniell could hardly hear what he had said.

"Something isn't right about me, huh?" She opened the door and stepped in. "I can tell you what isn't right about me. I'm Aearoniell, I was sent here to delay your return to Mirkwood long enough so that Gaenír could kidnap your precious Caleniel" Aearoniell smirked at the elf, who just stood there, trying to comprehend what the she-elf was telling him.

"What does Gaenír want with Caleniel?" Legolas calmed his nerves, realizing that he should try to get as much information out of Aearoniell while he could.

"What does he want with her? Simple, he wants the power she can offer him."

"What power?" Legolas looked confused.

"Her father is close to Elrond, if he can get close to Cadunír, he can get close to Elrond. That is all you need to know. Though none of this information will do you any good, dearest prince." Aearoniell chuckled. If Gaenír was able to get his idea to work then anything that the Prince said about Gaenír wouldn't be believed.

Legolas drew his sword from its sheath, preparing himself to fight.

"You think a sword will hurt me?" Aearoniell smirked, the words of a spell already forming in her mind.

She threw the flaming ball that formed in her hand at Legolas and Gimli, who barely dodged it.

"I use magic more than physical strength, so have fun trying to actually hit me with that stupid sword." Aearoniell watched as Legolas charged her.

Aearoniell disappeared momentarily, reappearing outside the door of Legolas's room. Again, the words of the spell formed in her mind before she had even thought which one to use.

Aearoniell smirked happily. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"You should feel honored, Prince. I haven't summoned a daemon in a long time, and you two shall be the ones to witness it." Aearoniell stepped back; keeping her distance from the fiery figure that was forming in front of the dwarf and elf.


	8. A Change of Plans

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Elvellaswen, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 8- A change of plans_

Legolas watched the demon carefully. Like most of Aearoniell's other spells, this demon was a fire demon. He glanced quickly at Gimli, who was watching the demon just as carefully.

"You may recognize this demon. It's a balrog, much like that of the one killed by Gandalf, though it is more powerful despite its smaller size." Aearoniell laughed darkly. Neither Legolas nor Gimli responded. "No smart remark, Prince?" She taunted, but Legolas ignored her.

The demon moved forward, knocking Gimli aside- straight into a wall. Gimli slumped to the floor, unconscious. Legolas glanced nervously at his fallen friend while dodging an attack from the demon. It took a lot to knock a dwarf like Gimli out of the fight.

Aearoniell smirked as she raised her hands up in front of her. The daemon was doing its job perfectly, Legolas was to distracted with dodging its fiery attacks that he wasn't paying attention to her.

She shouted the simple spell when Legolas came within the range of her attack.

Legolas cried out in pain as he was engulfed in flames. Aearoniell didn't wait long before she lowered her hands and ended the spell. As much fun as it would be to just finish him off and be over with it, his death would also slow their plan down. Although his part wasn't too big, it was big enough to be important. Aearoniell smiled innocently as she moved to stand over Legolas's limp form.

"I'll be seeing you later, my dearest Prince." Aearoniell laughed darkly. Whispering the word to her teleportation spell she disappeared.

* * *

Caleniel sat alone, she was still in the same room she had awakened in. Gaenír had left her a few minutes ago and had not said anything about where he was going or when he would be back.

"My father is probably in Mirkwood by now." She mumbled to herself, thinking that she was alone.

"Of course he is, if you don't mind me saying. He is, you are his only daughter after all." A meek voice drifted to Caleviel's ears. Turning slightly in her seat, Caleniel saw a she-elf carrying a tray approach her.

"Who are you?" Caleniel asked curiously.

"My name is Elvellaswen, I'm a servant of Lord Gaenír. He asked me to bring you some food, and to keep you company while he attends to some matters of which I am not to speak of." Elvellaswen moved forward and sat the tray down in front of Caleniel as she spoke. Caleniel nodded silently.

"Do you trust Gaenír?" Caleniel asked suddenly, deciding that if Elvellaswen could not be trusted then oh well, the worst that could happen would be for Gaenír to find out about how she really felt.

"Not really." Elvellaswen said carefully. For all she knew the she-elf her master had asked her to entertain could just be testing her loyalties. "Why?"

"Because something about him doesn't seem right. I think he lied to me about the whole sending that she-elf to keep Legolas busy long enough that he could talk to me." Caleniel chose her words carefully, hoping that Elvellaswen was telling the truth about not fully trusting Gaenír, and not just bluffing.

"You mean to say that Lord Gaenír has some other plan that he's trying to cover up?" Elvellaswen asked curiously.

"I think so, but I can't seem to figure out what it is." Caleniel sat back in her seat, seemingly forgetting that Elvellaswen was there.

"It could be anything." Elvellaswen voiced her thoughts, completely unaware that they were not alone anymore.

"What could be anything?" The two she-elves looked up quickly. Elvellaswen, seeing her other master there, bowed respectfully.

"This feeling that the Lady Caleniel was describing to me." She lied quickly.

"You were talking about feelings? It didn't sound like it to me," Aearoniell shrugged. "You're dismissed Elvellaswen." Elvellaswen bowed again and left the room.

"So you're Caleniel, the one that Gaenír spoke of so reverently." Aearoniell stated while looking Caleniel over.

"Yes." She stood. "And you must be Aearoniell, the one that Gaenír sent to keep Legolas busy so that he could talk to me." Caleniel smiled and extended her hand.

"Gaenír told you who I was?" Aearoniell took Caleniels hand and lightly shook it before turning around.

"I don't think he planned on telling me who you were, but when I woke up he was standing where you are now, and there was… I think it was a portal of some kind… through it you could see you and Legolas, along with a dwarf whose name I don't know."

"Really? And where is Gaenír now?" Aearoniell turned to face Caleniel again, her face emotionless.

"I don't know. He left me here about an hour ago with no word as to where he was going." Aearoniell nodded and left the room.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" Caleniel murmured to herself as she sat back down.

* * *

"Any word as to where my daughter has gone?" A tall elf with dark hair looked pleadingly at Thranduil, hoping that they had found some clue.

"No, nothing as of yet." King Thranduil shook his head sadly. He had hoped just as much as Cadunír to find Caleniel before now, and it was discouraging to have found nothing that could point them in the right direction.

"You're sure it was Gaenír who did this?" Cadunir asked Rodwen again.

"I'm positive. Though I didn't see him I know Caleniel, she wouldn't leave like she did without just reason." Rodwen sighed. It had been almost a full week since Caleniel had left. There had been no word from her, and to make matters worse they had received a letter from Gimli saying that Legolas had been badly injured, and that he wasn't sure that he would survive.

Gimli had not given too many details about how the prince had been injured, just that he had been fighting another elf who had used magic. He had given the elf's name, Aearoniell, though it didn't help much. The king had sent some healers to the Glittering caves in an effort to help his son, but they hadn't received word about how he was doing.

There wasn't much else they could do until they either received word from Caleniel or Gaenír, or unless they found a clue as to where they had went to.

* * *

Elvellaswen had been standing right outside the room while Aearoniell and Caleniel talked, wondering if she should have trusted Caleniel enough to say that she did not really trust her master. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Aearoniell had left the room until she heard the harsh order for her to go back in.

"Yes." She bowed quickly and re-entered the room. She entered the room just in to over hear Caleniel mumbling to herself.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?"

"It's not all that bad, is it?" Elvellaswen interrupted, surprising Caleniel again.

"It is. I don't know what Gaenír and Aearoniell have planned, but it can't be good." Caleniel looked up at Elvellaswen, worry shining in her eyes. "I should have just done what my father asked of me and not what I thought my heart was telling me." Caleniel mumbled.

"You can always turn the unknown into something that will be of use to you." Elvellaswen sat next to Caleniel, her mind wandering back to her own past. She had been through a lot in her past. She had never been accepted, being a half-breed she stayed away from elves, and though humans had been kind to her she had eventually decided to stay away from them.

Her mother had been an elf; she still lived in Rivendell. Her father had been the human. Elvellaswen had mixed characteristics from both her parents. She had pointy ears and was tall and graceful like her mother, she had black hair and sea green eyes from her father.

"What do you mean?" Caleniel asked, drawing Elvellaswen out of her reverie.

"You can plan something that can change the unknown." She replied, though she was still making no sense.

"Like what?" Caleniel looked at Elvellaswen hopefully.

"Well, to start, what do you want to do the most?"

"Go back to Mirkwood, where my father is." Caleniel answered, the question seemed easy enough.

"Aright, lets see hear, what can you do that would get you back to Mirkwood without Gaenír suspecting?" Elvellaswen thought aloud. "Ha! Got it. You can talk Gaenír into taking you back to Mirkwood, because that it where your father is right now. Your explanation would be so that you can talk your father into giving his blessing to your marriage to Gaenír. Then, before Gaenír suspects anything you have the guards of Mirkwood arrest him!" She smiled happily.

"It could work." Caleniel said thoughtfully. "It's worth a try." She smiled and hugged Elvellaswen. "When Gaenír comes back I'll talk to him about going back to Mirkwood, and if he agrees then I can ask to bring you along, to keep me company and to help with things."

"You don't have to do that." Elvellaswen shook her head slightly. "I'm fine here."

"But you are the one who came up with the idea, it's only right that you are there to make sure I don't mess it up."

"Alright." Elvellaswen smiled again.

"Caleniel." Gaenírs voice cut into the happy moment.

"Now is you chance!" Elvellaswen whispered to Caleniel before dismissing herself and leaving Caleniel and Gaenír alone.

"Yes Gaenír?" Caleniel turned to face Gaenír.

"I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Caleniel jumped up from her seat and rushed to grab Gaenírs arm, stopping him from leaving.

"What is it?" He pulled his arm free and led her back to her chair, making her sit down before seating himself next to her.

"I have something I want to discuss with you." Caleniel started slowly.

"Continue." Gaenír looked at her questioningly.

"Well… You see, I was thinking." Caleniel paused, being careful not to look into his eyes. "While I do love you, it is important to me to have my fathers blessings before I marry someone." She paused again, trying to find the correct wording, trying not to give anything away.

"And?" Gaenír prompted her again.

"If we go back to Mirkwood I could talk to my fath…" Caleniel spoke rapidly, hoping to get it over with quickly.

"No." Gaenír interjected, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Just listen to me for a minute, please." Caleniel asked quietly, still avoiding his eyes. Gaenír nodded silently, he would listen, but he wouldn't give in. "If we go back to Mirkwood I could talk to my father. I know I could get him to agree with my marriage to you."

"Why would your father be in Mirkwood?" Gaenír asked, his curiosity getting the better of him

"Because I disappeared during my time in Mirkwood. He worries about my safety, so the moment he hears of anything happening to me he immediately leaves for wherever I am, or, in this case, was." Caleniel explained, gathering up her courage she looked into his eyes.

Gaenír didn't reply. He was thinking about her proposition from every was he could, and every way it seemed to only improve upon the plan he had already laid out. Nodding slightly he finally voiced his answer.

"I'll go prepare the horses for our departure." He turned to leave.

"Gaenír, I will need someone to help me prepare things after I talk to my father, and I wouldn't trust Rodwen to help- she would only try to get me to change my mind." Caleniel smiled to herself when Gaenír stopped for a moment before nodding.

"Elvellaswen will be your assistant." He said, leaving the room afterwards, hoping that she didn't have anything else to say.

"Aearoniell, tell Elvellaswen to pack something quickly, and get find someone to get four horses ready." Gaenír spoke to seemingly nobody, but he could sense that Aearoniell was hiding herself in the shadows.

"Why?" She stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be wearing an elvish dress.

"There is going to be a slight change of plans. Nothing to endanger the overall goal, just something to get us closer." Gaenír explained while still walking down the hallway toward his own room.

"Oh really, what is it?" Aearoniell was surprised when Gaenír turned to face her.

"We're going back to Mirkwood, that's all you need to know for now." Gaenír smirked at her questioning look before turning around and walking away again. "Now go do as I have asked you to, also, pack something for yourself."

Aearoniell smiled happily. She was actually going to go to Mirkwood with Gaenír. Usually Gaenír didn't let her join in on things that her presence may raise questions on, but something about this time seemed ok. It's probably because _Gaenír knows_ that our dearest Prince won't be there, so he can't identify me as the one whom almost killed him. Aearoniell walked off down the hall to do as she had been told. She was smiling the whole time, though she wouldn't be smiling if she knew what, or rather who, would be in Mirkwood when she and Gaenír arrived there.


	9. A Plan set into Motion

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Elvellaswen, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 9- A Plan Set into Motion_

Elvellaswen smiled happily at Caleniel. Even though the idea had been hers she hadn't expected it to actually work. At least she hadn't thought that Gaenír would agree to her going along, not after what had happened years ago, right before she became his servant.

Shelooked up when the door opened and Aearoniell stepped into the room.Aearoniell smirked at the two, and, without a word, motioned for them to follow her. They followed silently, though they were still smiling.

* * *

Legolas opened his eyes slowly. He tried to bring his surroundings into focus, but the stinging pain in his eyes only caused them to water up the second everything was clear. Sighing quietly and pushing the pain to the back of his mind he tried to sit up.

"Take it easy there, Prince Legolas." A female voice cut in, and a slender hand pushed him back down. "You are to wounded to sit up right now."

"Wh…." Legolas tried to speak, but the person beside him once again stopped his attempts.

"I'm Istiel, a healer sent by your father to make sure you were ok, and to treat you wounds until you are well enough to return to Mirkwood." Legolas closed his eyes and relaxed. "You should be well enough to make the journey in a few days." Istiel smiled, realizing that the Prince had gone back to sleep.

* * *

"Why don't we just teleport ourselves there Gaenír? It would be much faster." Aearoniell growled in annoyance. Gaenír had listened to yet another suggestion by Caleniel.

Caleniel had been thinking about how she was going to tell her father that she wanted to marry Gaenír; and then find a time when they were alone to tell him the truth, but she hadn't been able to come up with anyway that wouldn't look suspicious. So she had suggested that they ride horses the whole way there, and not use magic to cut the trip short.

"This gives us time to relax a little. When we get there and talk to my father things will probably become hectic." Caleniel answered for Gaenír; Aearoniell only glared at her.

"Aearoniell." Gaenír sent a meaningful look at Aearoniell.

"Fine." Aearoniell growled, and looked away.

Caleniel glanced at Elvellaswen, who was smiling at Gaenírs silent reprimand, having not understood the full meaning behind it. Caleniel smiled back and was about to mouth something to her when Gaenír dropped back between the two.

"You seem happy, my love." Gaenír said, reaching out to affectionately caress Caleniel's cheek while ignoring the sudden cold glare from Aearoniell, though it didn't go unnoticed by Elvellaswen.

"I am happy." Caleniel looked into Gaenírs eyes, hiding her disgust behind a false look of love.

"That's good, for soon we will be together forever." Gaenír leaned in for a kiss, but Caleniel broke eye contact, having suddenly found her horses mane to be more interesting. "Is something wrong?" He asked quietly, making sure that only she could hear.

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Caleniel lied, forcing herself to smile and look up at Gaenír. Gaenír merely nodded and moved back to his former position in front of her.

"_That was close"_ Elvellaswen mouthed when Caleniel was looking at her. Nodding, Caleniel looked away, fidgeting slightly when she realized that Aearoniell was watching her closely.

* * *

Istiel had been right when she had told Legolas that he would be well enough to return home within a few days. For not even two days later Legolas was well enough to walk, granted he was still to weak to walk much, but the trip back to Mirkwood would be made by horseback, not by foot.

Legolas smiled sadly as he was helped onto his horse. Sure, he was happy to be heading back to Mirkwood, but he was unsure of what awaited him. Something told him that it was far from over, that he would eventually meet up with the dark elf who had almost killed him, her name slipping his mind yet again. His trip to the Glittering Caves had made him realize that despite the fact that he had acted as if he disliked Caleniel he really did like her. Almost loved her really, though he wasn't sure if he really love her, or just had deep feelings for the she-elf.

"You'll be back to full health soon," Gimli said gruffly. His own injuries hadn't been much, mainly just bruises; the result of being thrown into the hard stone wall by the demon Aearoniell had summoned. Legolas only nodded in response, a wave of nausea preventing him from answering.

Istiel mounted her own horse and led the way away from where Gimli stood watching them, his own mind going over the events surrounding the appearance of the disguised Aearoniell.

Swaying drowsily on his horse, Legolas tried to focus on what the healer in front of him was saying. Her voice lulled him into a sort of trance and he leaned forward, resting his forehead on the horse's neck, where he fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Legolas woke to the sound of his father's voice, and some other voice that he did not recognize. Opening his eyes slowly he found himself in his own room in Mirkwood. The white ceiling above him being to bright for him to look at for long, he turned his head, slightly surprised to find that he wasn't in much pain anymore, and looked at the strange elf who stood next to him.

"How are you feeling?" The strange elf, who strangely enough held a resemblance to Caleniel, asked him.

"Better." Legolas said as he sat up, noticing that his father sat a little ways away watching him carefully.

"That's good." The elf sighed and moved away from the bed, choosing instead to stare out the window. A knock on the door interrupted the silence that had settled upon the room.

"Come in." Thranduil called, turning his attention to the door. He had asked that no one bother him unless it was news about the whereabouts of Caleniel.

"My lord, the guards have spotted a group of Elves nearing the border. They are fairly certain that one of them is Caleniel." The servant stood waiting patiently for the King to say anything, but he remained silent.

"Let us know when they are closer." The strange elf said.

"Of course Cadunír." The servant bowed and left the room quickly to deliver the message to the guards.

"Cadunír, Caleniel's father?" Legolas asked, confused. He may have been feeling better than he had been, but his mind was jumbled with questions that were just making themselves known. Like how had he gotten here? Why was Cadunír in his room? In addition, of course, why would Caleniel not be in Mirkwood? He remembered someone had told him something about Caleniel, but he couldn't remember who, or what he or she had said.

"Yes. I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm here. Do you remember what Istiel told you?" Legolas shook his head. "Then I will remind you. Caleniel left Mirkwood not to long ago, with an elf, who we believe is Gaenír. I'm here to try to get her back." Cadunír turned away again, his pain was evident. Legolas didn't respond, he only nodded his head silently, other memories were running through his head

"_What does he want with her? Simple, he wants the power she can offer him."_

"_What power?" Legolas looked confused._

"Her father is close to Elrond, if he can get close to Cadunír, he can get close to Elrond. That is all you need to know. Though none of this information will do you any good, dearest prince." Aearoniell chuckled.

"Legolas." Kind Thranduil's voice once again brought Legolas back to the present.

"What is it father?" Legolas looked at him curiously, the memories fading back into his mind.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Legolas lied.

* * *

Istiel- knowledge maiden

Anonymous- I'm not offended, and I don't hate you, infact I thank you for being honest with me. I like the nice reviews that tell me my story is good, though I don't think it is as good as people tell me it is, but quiet truthfully I prefer constructive criticism, or even flames every now and then- just to keep me motivated to put more details and try to develope things more, than the nice reviews that tell me that they love my story, to write more, and update soon. So feel free to point out even the smallest thing you think could be improved, please!


	10. rearranged arranged marriage

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Elvellaswen, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 10- re-arranged arranged marriage_

Caleniel smiled to herself as the palace came into view. The trip, having taken several days, didn't seem as long as it had been. Of course for a while it had seemed like they would never get there, mainly due to Aearoniell's almost constant suspicious glares.

The guard, who they had tried to avoid, led them through the gates, stopping momentarily to speak to another guard who immediately ran off to find the king, before heading toward the stables. It wasn't long after they had taken care of their horses that the same elf came running back to lead them to the King's study.

Caleniel confidently followed the guard, Elvellaswen close at her side and Gaenír following, Aearoniell trailed farther behind, her mind wandering over random things, though it seemed to linger over several things. There had been enough time between her battle with Legolas and the trip to Mirkwood; Legolas could possibly be back, though she hoped that he hadn't returned.

Upon stepping into the study Caleniel's smile faded. Thranduil sat behind the desk with Cadunír and Legolas seated in front of it. Legolas was silently listening to the quiet conversation that had been going on between Thranduil and Cadunír before the door opened, but unlike the two older elves, he didn't look up when Caleniel walked in.

Cadunír smiled as he stood and crossed the room to embrace Caleniel. She smiled weakly, but her attention was on Legolas. He hadn't acknowledged their presence; instead he seemed to find his father's desk intriguing and didn't take his eyes off of it.

"I'm alright father." Caleniel laughed nervously. She hadn't expected Legolas to be present while she talked to her father of allowing her to marry Gaenír. She wasn't sure why she hadn't thought he'd be there, after all the whole thing involved him as well, so it shouldn't have seemed strange for him to be there.

"And I'm glad for that." He father looked her over quickly before continuing. "You seem to have something on your mind." The sudden statement, however true, surprised Caleniel. Elvellaswen gently squeezed Caleniel's arm and Caleniel looked at her. She nodded encouragingly, motioning with her hands for Caleniel to start in on the reason they were there.

"Yes father, I do have something on my mind." She gently took her fathers hand in hers and led him back to his seat. "It involves my marriage to Legolas." Legolas looked up at this statement, his eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Well, what is it?" Cadunír could sense that what came next wasn't going to be a good thing, but he couldn't do anything about it until he knew what it was.

"I wish to annul it, father." Caleniel said quietly, forcing herself to focus on her father and ignore the shocked look from Legolas. "As I have said many times before, I don't love Legolas and I don't want to marry him." She let her gaze drop to her hand, which still rested on her father's arm.

"And I have told you just as many times that you will grow to love him in time." Cadunir replied calmly. They had had this conversation many times after he had changed his mind about who she was going to marry. She was his only daughter after all, and she would remain his only child, the very sight of her reminding him of the mother she couldn't remember. But those were thoughts for another time; right now he needed to talk her out of her request, as he had done so many times before.

"Wasn't it you, father, who said that you will only love one person in your entire life?" Caleniel questioned, continuing only after he nodded. "Then you will understand when I say that I can't love Legolas when my heart belongs to another." Kneeling by her father she looked into his eyes, pleadingly.

"Then tell me, who does your heart belong to?" Cadunir glanced at Thranduil, who was watching them carefully.

"My heart belongs to Gaenír, it always has, and always will." Caleniel whispered, allowing herself to look near tears as she spoke, the tears weren't for what the conversation spoke of, but for the lies she spoke.

Nobody spoke as father and daughter looked into each other's eyes, his seeking to know if what she spoke was the truth, and hers seeking to know if he had bought into the lie.

"Gaenír has been outcast, and is probably dead by now." Cadunir sighed, swiftly standing he turned to leave, and only then did he notice the three other elves that stood by the door.

"I have been an outcast for a long time now, but I am hardly dead." Gaenír bowed slightly as he spoke. Caleniel stood and looked over her father's shoulder to watch her three traveling companions. Gaenír seemed right at home, as he always had. Elvellaswen was smiling happily, knowing that soon she would be free of Gaenír and Aearoniell, and Aearoniell was trying to not be noticed, her eyes darting nervously toward the prince who sat slumped in his chair.

"Father, if Gaenír had been dead I would have married Legolas, to please you, but knowing that he is alive I cannot give myself to another." Caleniel bit her lip. She hated having to lie to her father. Cadunir sighed again, this time he lightly shook his head.

"I only want you to be happy Caleniel, but I had hoped that your feelings for this elf would have faded after a while." He paused for a moment, then with a sigh he continued. "I give you my blessings to go through with this." Cadunir watched the elves that stood before him, they all smiled happily at him, but something still seemed wrong.

"Thank you father!" Caleniel threw her arms around her father happily. "I need to speak with you in private, it's important." She whispered quickly in his ear. Pulling away she paused to make sure he had heard. His eyes questioned but she shook her head in warning. Then turned to embrace Gaenír, grimacing inwardly when he kissed her, his lips pressed harshly against her own, nothing like the kiss she had shared with Legolas.

She stopped thinking there, knowing that she had to keep such thoughts down until the whole thing had passed, if it passed at all. The plan could backfire, and where would that leave her? She didn't want to know.

Legolas stood quickly and left the room. Thranduil and Cadunir watched him go, having some idea from how quiet he had been that he wasn't happy.

Caleniel quickly excused herself and Elvellaswen, claiming that she was going to go freshen up a little before the private dinner with her father, her guests, and of course the royal family. Once out of the room Elvellaswen placed her hand gently on Caleniel's arm and squeezed lightly for comfort before allowing herself to be led toward the room that had been designated as Caleniel's for the durance of her stay. Now was not the time to address the matter that seemed to be disturbing Caleniel, not while they were still fairly close to Gaenír and his little pet by the name of Aearoniell.

Caleniel opened the door to the rose colored room, smiling sadly, regretting that she hadn't been able to enjoy it more. Things obviously had not turned out as her father had hoped, well, they kind of did. Sure she had left with Gaenír and as of a few moments ago she was engaged to him, but she had fallen in love with Legolas, as her father had hope, and somehow known, she would. The thought stopped her cold. Loved? Since when did caring about Legolas turned to loving him? Shaking her head to clear the confusion Caleniel continued toward her closet, ignoring the questioning looks Elvellaswen sent her.

Her confusion having dissipated a little, Caleniel continued thinking things through again. Several things made more sense now. Legolas walking out of the room as he had and the depression that had settled into the air around him when her father had finally given his blessings, but why hadn't he looked up when she entered the room? Hadn't he been happy that she was at least safe? His actions contradicted each other. His kiss had told her that he did have feelings for her, but the way he had acted in the Kings study told her that he could care less about her.

"I'm so confused." Caleniel mumbled; speaking quietly, Elvellaswen had to strain to hear what she said.

"About what?" Caleniel turned away from the closet, which remained unopened even though she had stood in front of it staring at its dark wooden doors. Rodwen smiled at her from by the closed door.

"About almost everything right now." She chuckled as she hugged her dearest friend.

"Come on." Rodwen motioned toward the table that sat in the middle of the room, Elvellaswen followed and sat on the bed facing the two as they sat quietly at the table, a vase of pure white roses sitting between them. Caleniel watched the roses sway gently in the cool breeze coming in the open window, unsure of where to start. Rodwen would be curious about all that had happened since she had left, but where did she start? Should she start with her meeting up with Gaenír the first time?

"So who is this elf?" Rodwen asked, interrupting Caleniel's thoughts. She knew from experience that Caleniel would be unsure of where to start.

"This is Elvellaswen, she came up with the idea that will be the end of Gaenír." Elvellaswen suppressed a chuckle at the praising tone in Caleniel's voice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elvellaswen, I am Rodwen, Caleniel's personal servant, as well as a friend." She turned to face Elvellaswen. "So what is this idea?" Elvellaswen quickly explained how they were going to be rid of Gaenír, adding in the new developments while she spoke. When she had finished Rodwen looked at Caleniel, a question in her eyes.

"I thought you loved Gaenír, why the sudden change of heart?" Rodwen spoke more for Elvellaswen, who was sitting behind almost directly behind her and could not see the question in her eyes, than she did for Caleniel.

"Because I realized that I don't love him. I guess I never really did. To tell you the truth when my father first told me that I was to marry Gaenír, he told me during the month you were away visiting someone, I cannot remember whom, but I refused. I argued almost constantly with him. Finally, he convinced me that it was indeed what was best for me and I accepted it. I accepted it to the point that I thought I had fallen in love with him. Only recently have I realized that I'm not in love with him, that it is another elf entirely who holds my heart." Caleniel stopped and looked at Rodwen, who was smiling knowingly at her.

"So is it Legolas then?" Rodwen watched for the explosive reaction that she was sure Caleniel would show, but Caleniel only nodded. "Then you should be happy. It isn't often that one actually loves the one they are arranged to marry, at least not truly love anyway."

"How happy can I be when it is Gaenír who I am to marry?" Rodwen looked at her curiously. "The plan has already been set into motion. Father gave me his blessings not to long ago, it was actually the first thing we did after we arrived." Caleniel explained as she stood. "We should start preparing for dinner." She said quietly, leaving them where they were sitting she went into the bathroom and started to get ready.

Legolas walked, he wasn't sure where he was going, or why, he let his feet guide him. Anger welled up inside. He loved her, and before he had been given a chance to tell her she had gone off and talked her father into letting her marry someone else. He had to admit though, had he been in Cadunir's shoes he would have done the same thing. She was just too beautiful to him to ever tell her no when she had been pleading like she had been.

The tears, he thought, the tears were what had gotten to her father, he was sure of it. Women, of any and every race, had a way with using tears to soften even the coldest hearts and bending it to their will. He should be glad that Caleniel wasn't going to marry him, but he wasn't.

"Legolas!" The sound of a familiar soft feminine voice brought him out of his thoughts. When he looked up he found himself standing in the hallway outside of Caleniel's room, and the elf of his thoughts was standing in the open doorway, Rodwen and another she-elf stood slightly behind her.

"What are you doing here Prince?" Caleniel sent him a challenging look, only to receive a blank look back.

"Elvellaswen, why don't you and I go for a walk before dinner?" Rodwen grabbed Elvellaswen's arm as she spoke, and, pushing Caleniel aside, dragged her down the hallway. Once they were out of site Caleniel spoke.

"What do you want Legolas?" She took a cautious step back when she realized how close they were. Legolas turned to leave, without saying a word, an angry look coming into his eyes. "Legolas wait." Caleniel grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you." She cringed when he yanked his arm out of her grasp.

"What is there to talk about Lady Caleniel?" He didn't look at her.

"Please, come inside where we can talk in private."

"Why?" His voice became louder, she cringed again.

"Because I need to explain something to you." Caleniel matched her voice to his. Legolas relented. It was no use dragging anyone else into their argument.


	11. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Thinedhel, Elvellaswen, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas.

Lady Caleniel

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 11- Confession

Legolas stepped past Caleniel and into the room; she closed the door and quietly turned to face him. He was standing by the window, his back to her. Observing him for any reaction she approached him, her mind made up to start off with an apology.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, standing directly behind him now.

"About what?" Legolas forced his voice to be calm, but it sounded strained.

"About this whole thing." Legolas didn't reply; he didn't seem to have heard her at all.

"Could you at least listen to what I have to say, without being rude?" Caleniel snapped angrily and Legolas turned to face her.

"Why should I listen to you explain why you've a mind to marry Gaenír? He tried to kill your father Caleniel, doesn't that show you that he is not worthy of you?" Caleniel smiled at the desperate tone in his voice.

"Because I don't have a mind to marry Gaenír, if anything I've a mind to kill him." Caleniel crossed her arms across her chest and looked away, her mind once again bringing up every little thing that could possibly go wrong. When Legolas didn't say anything she looked back up at him. He was watching her, his eyes darkened in thought.

She shifted nervously. The way Legolas was looking at her set her on edge, so she did what she would normally do when she was nervous, she allowed her anger to take over.

"Staring isn't going to help anything, Prince," she growled at him.

"What is there to help?" Legolas asked, his voice just as angry sounding as hers.

"Will you at least allow me to tell you the truth about what is going on?" The anger slipped out of Caleniel's voice, maybe he would let her explain.

"What is there to tell?"

"Idiot of a Prince who can't even shoot an arrow straight." Caleniel mumbled angrily.

"We've already been through the whole 'can't shoot straight' argument before."

"Really? I don't believe we ever got it figured out. You couldn't explain why you almost shot me, you kept saying that your aim is fine!"

"It is fine! If you hadn't been in that area I wouldn't have almost shot you!" Legolas argued back.

"Obviously," Caleniel glowered, "if I hadn't been there the whole incident wouldn't have happened _Prince._"

"That's not what I meant!" Legolas snapped. "I meant that if you hadn't been where you were your beauty would have caught my eye so that I was looking at you instead of my target my aim wouldn't have been off!" Legolas shouted, not noticing the slip until he noticed Caleniel's silence. Reviewing his words he ducked his head, muttering curses under his breath.

Caleniel was unsure of what to say. What could she say to the partial confession? True, she did have her own confession that she should have been making right now, since Legolas had, however inadvertently, gone first, and yet she found herself hesitating. What if Gaenír was listening to the conversation? She wouldn't put it past him to try it, just to make sure she wasn't doing anything behind his back, which she was already, but she didn't want him to be suspicious of her yet. So she just stood there, watching as Legolas all but beat himself up over the slip. Sighing to herself she moved toward him, he didn't notice her movements until she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Legolas looked up at her, confused by the quiet gesture. Instead of talking Legolas chose to head toward the door, planning on leaving before he made a bigger fool of himself, but Caleniel's voice stopped him.

"Wait. Please, explain what you meant." Turning to face her he found her standing in the middle of her rose colored room, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I love you," Legolas whispered. Dropping his gaze to the floor he waited for her reaction, waiting for her to start laughing at the confession, but she didn't. Caleniel was smiling. If what he had just confessed to was true than he would help her, if he would just listen to her explain.

"If you love me then listen to what I have to say," Caleniel whispered softly, catching Legolas off guard. "If you would just let me explain what this whole thing is about… I need your help!" She pleaded softly.

"Explain." Legolas sank into a chair, still avoiding looking into her eyes.

"Convincing Gaenír that I was going to marry him was the only way I could get back here, where someone could help me," she started, seating herself in another chair. "Elvellaswen came up with the whole idea really. The plan was to trick Gaenír into coming here to get Fathers blessing for the marriage, while really we were going to talk to Father alone and tell him what was really going on. I don't want to marry Gaenír, Legolas, I'd rather die than be married to the likes of him. But it is necessary that he thinks I'll marry him until Elvellaswen and I can come up with a way to kill him, or something." They sat in silence after Caleniel stopped talking. Legolas was thinking over what she had said. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Do you have any ideas of how you're going to prevent yourself from having to marry Gaenír? Surely you aren't thinking of actually killing him!" He looked into her eyes.

"If that is the only way, then yes. I don't think he'll leave me alone otherwise," was her truthful response.

A knocking on the door interrupted the conversation. Caleniel glared at the door. It was probably Gaenír coming to see why she wasn't at dinner, or more likely, to escort her to dinner. Either way she didn't want to open the door, so Legolas stood and opened it. Cadunír stood outside, dressed as he normally would be for a dinner in the company of a royal family. Legolas stepped aside and let him in without a word.


	12. Quiet Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Thinedhel, Elvellaswen, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas.

Lady Caleniel

By: Mika Saito

Chapter 12-

Legolas returned to where he had been standing at the window earlier. He knew Cadunír would question why he was there, but he was sure Caleniel would be fine with him staying while she told her father of what was really happening. Besides, he could be of assistance when they started talking about ways to 'get rid of' Gaenír, he didn't want to think about Caleniel actually killing Gaenír, she seemed to innocent for that. Cadunír smiled at Legolas, a question in his eyes, before he turned to address his daughter.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, my daughter?" Caleniel opened her mouth to speak, remained silent for a moment, and then closed her mouth looking thoughtful. Did she really need to tell her father the truth? Legolas could easily help her without her father knowing, but was it wise to try it? Caleniel glanced anxiously at Legolas. This could be the only time she had a chance to tell her father the truth and request his help.

"It was nothing Father," Caleniel sighed at last. Legolas jerked his head up and looked at her in surprise while her father shot her a worried glance. "Legolas has helped me with the problem father, I didn't mean to worry you," Caleniel continued to weave the lies together smoothly. Legolas had not really helped her solve the problem, yet. Cadunír watched Caleniel for a moment before shaking his head and moving toward the door.

"If you are sure of that, my daughter, then perhaps now would be a good time to make your appearance in the banquet hall." The reminder of where she was supposed to be brought a blush to her cheeks, and a sudden thought to her mind. If they were late for the feast that the King had ordered to celebrate her return than Gaenír was there and had probably noted her absence, as well as the Princes.

"Father. Did Gaenír say anything about my absence?" Caleniel asked carefully.

"Yes, he did. He was about to come and get you, but Rodwen suggested that I find you." He turned to face his daughter. "Why do you ask?"

"Gaenír is fiercely protective of me father, I don't want to upset him with the knowledge that I was talking to the Prince." Caleniel spoke slowly, her mind trying to keep the pieces of the lie together. It would not do her any good to have her father catch a fray edge and get suspicious.

"I won't mention it to him, my daughter, he won't know." Cadunír smiled kindly at her and made to open the door.

"He would put the pieces together on his own, father. No doubt he has noticed that both the Prince and I have been missing thus far, so if we were to both show up after you came to get me he will put the pieces together." Cadunír nodded slowly, seeming like he was going to say something.

"I will go down first. I can tell my father I was lost in thought and lost track of time." Legolas nodded slightly and left before either could say anything in return. Caleniel did not say anything as she took her fathers arm and left the room a few minutes after Legolas had.

Caleniel sipped her wine while she looked around the large white room. Thranduil had apparently changed the private dinner into a celebration, but it was better this way, Caleniel decided. Sure, she had to sit between Gaenír and Rodwen with Aearoniell on the other side of Rodwen and Elvellaswen sitting across from her, but that did not bother her much. Taking another sip of wine Caleniel turned to face Gaenír.

"Gaenír," She pondered. He turned his head to observe her.

"Yes Caleniel?" He asked, raising an elegant eyebrow questioningly.

"Do you think Legolas is sexy?" Gaenír gaped at her in surprise while Elvellaswen burst out laughing.

"I…." Caleniel started, but Rodwen, who had heard her question, clamped her hand over Caleniel's mouth.

"You're engaged to Gaenír," Rodwen hissed in her ear, "it is not a wise idea to ask such thing of him about another elf." Caleniel nodded and Rodwen removed her hand.

"Of course you don't," she said, returning her attention to Gaenír. "You're so much sexier than he is." Gaenír gave her a curious look, glancing at the glance of wine in her hand. Before turning to answer a question Cadunír had just asked him.

"Was that better?" Caleniel asked, giggling, as she turned to face Rodwen. Elvellaswen was laughing softly; causing her to be on the receiving end of several concerned glances from Haldir, who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, you covered your mistake quite well, but I'm sure you'll regret what you said in the morning." Rodwen chuckled.

Caleniel shrugged and turned back to Gaenír, whose attention was on her father, she did not care what happened in the morning, she was having fun tonight.

Remembering Rodwen's, reminder she boldly reached under the table and put her hand on Gaenír's thigh. He did not seem to notice, so she took it a step farther. Slowly she started to rub his thigh, he shot her a curious glance, then ignored her. Smiled drunkenly she rubbed closer to his inner thigh. Gaenír squeaked in surprise and quickly grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers so that she could not keep exploring. Cadunír raised an eyebrow curiously, then just shook his head and continued the conversation he was having with Gaenír. The next moment Gaenír felt a tug on his hand and there was a soft thump. Rodwen and Gaenír turned at the same time to find that Caleniel had fallen out of her chair and now lay laughing in an awkward position on the floor.

People had already begun to rise from the tables to dance, so the embarrassing incident was mostly unnoticed. Gaenír stood and helped Caleniel to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her from tipping over, as she seemed so adept at it. He excused himself from the conversation with Cadunír, and led Caleniel toward the dance floor.

"Let go Gaenír," she giggled while she tried to pull free of Gaenír's grasp.

"We need to talk, somewhere away from you Father and servant." Gaenír told her, struggling to keep his voice normal.

"What do we need to talk about?" She sighed and resigned herself to being in Gaenír's arms as they danced.

"I want you to stay away from the Prince," Gaenír told her firmly. Caleniel started giggling again.

"And why would I want to do that?" Her words were slurred.

"Your drunk." He sighed. "Go to your room, we'll have to talk about this later." He left her standing in the middle of the dance floor laughing. He went back to the tables and took a seat next to Aearoniell, whispering something in her ear. She glanced at Caleniel who was leaving the room behind another elf who was already too far out of the room to tell who it was.


	13. Caught in the Act

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Thinedhel, Elvellaswen, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 13- Caught in the act_

Gaenír glanced at Caleniel, following Aearoniell's gaze. He raised an eyebrow curiously, but put the thought aside. Probably a servant who had taken it upon himself to take the overly drunken she-elf to her room. Still, a feeling of unease settled itself in the pit of his stomach. Something was definitely wrong, but he could not place what it might have been.

The sudden appearance of Gandalf at his side got his mind off Caleniel, Gandalf having engaged him in an awkward conversation.

* * *

Legolas led a giggling Caleniel down the hallway; carefully taking the lesser used ones, back towards her room. Having watched her surreptitiously throughout the evening, he had noticed early on that she was drinking more than she should have been. Several times he had wanted to take her glass away from her, and had to remind himself that it wasn't his place to do so.

When she had turned to Gaenír in her drunkenness and asked if he thought Legolas was sexy he had tried hard not to laugh, and in the process had drawn attention to himself. Sighing tiredly, Legolas glanced back at Caleniel, who was still giggling at what appeared to be nothing. Obviously, he would not get any answers out of her while she was like this. With a slight shake of his head Legolas opened the door to her room and pulled her in.

"Caleniel," Legolas said firmly once the door was closed, his hands going to grip her upper arms to get her attention.

"Yes Prince?" She giggled. Legolas sighed again and began to lead Caleniel towards the bed.

"You should lie down."

"I don't want to!" Caleniel exclaimed, trying to pull away from his grasp. Instead of pulling away she managed to trip over her own feet and began to fall. Legolas tried to grab her and steady her, but only ended up loosing his balance as well. Not being able to regain his lost balance, he tried to move so that she would not be fallen on, barely succeeding, only to have her land on top of him.

Caleniel lay giggling on top of him, watching as Legolas took in their positions. He sighed and gently rolled onto his side so that she lay next to him instead of on him.

"You're a klutz," he told her.

Caleniel stopped giggling and leaned in to gently brush her lips across Legolas's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled so that she lay beneath him on her back. Faintly he heard a knocking sound and a voice, but ignored it as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

The elf hummed softly to himself as he walked down the deserted corridor towards the garden. He had heard giggling a little ways back, but had not really thought much of it, since it was probably just a guest whom had drunk too much. As he passed a door on his right, he heard a muffled feminine voice, followed by a thump. The servant stopped and thought for a moment to think whose room he had just passed.

Remembering whose room it was, he walked back to the door. He had better check to be sure she was ok. He did not want Gaenír or Prince Legolas; both of whom had approached him and several other servants about reporting anything weird that happened around Caleniel's room, to get mad at him. The servant knocked loudly on the door.

"Lady Caleniel? Are you alright?" He called. He waited a few moments before knocking again. When he still received no response he turned and headed back to the banquet hall to find Legolas or Gaenír, whichever he could find first.

The servant stepped into the hall and began looking around for the Prince first. After checking the dancing elves for Legolas and not finding him, he turned to the few remaining elves at the tables. It did not take him long to realize that Legolas was not there, but Gaenír was.

Having spotted one of the elves he had been searching for, he moved quickly towards Gaenír.

"Excuse me," the servant interrupted, "you asked to be informed of anything unusual happening around Lady Caleniel's rooms, did you not?"

"Yes, I did," Gaenír turned his full attention towards the servant.

"I heard a noise, like someone falling, from her room. I knocked on the door and asked if she was alright, but she didn't answer." Gaenír sat in silence for a moment before replying.

"Alright. Thank you." The servant nodded and left.

"You should go check on her," Aearoniell spoke softly as she gazed out at the dance floor. "The Prince was watching her throughout the evening, and he left just before you told her to leave." She glanced at Gaenír. "And I don't think that elf she was following was a servant."

"I think I will go check on her." Gaenír commented absentmindedly. Aearoniell smirked at him and nodded as he stood and left the hall.

* * *

He walked quickly towards Caleniel's room, a faint sense of dread replacing the uneasy feeling. His confusion at his feelings grew. Was he afraid of finding Caleniel with Legolas? Of course he was. If he found them together then his plan was in danger; there was no other reason for his fear. Or was there? He shrugged the thought away when he reached Caleniel's door. He raised his hand and knocked. No answer, but he could sense that she was in her room, with someone else.

Quickly he opened the door, only to find Legolas and Caleviel lying on the floor, kissing.


	14. Retribution

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Thinedhel, Elvellaswen, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 14- Retribution_

Gaenír stared at the two laying on the floor in shock. Stepping into the room, his demeanor surprisingly calm, he slammed the door shut behind him. The sudden loud noise caught their attention and they both looked up, surprised.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked sarcastically. Caleniel pushed Legolas off her and got up, her mind clearing a little; it cleared enough that she could tell she was in a very bad situation.

"Gaenír, I can explain." She said quickly.

"I don't want to hear your explanation," he said, his demeanor still surprisingly calm.

"Please, this isn't what it seems," she begged.

"I believe it is exactly as it seems," he snarled. She knew he was right, but she had to try to convince him otherwise.

"But it isn't! Legolas helped me back here, and when I tripped he tried to catch me!"

"It doesn't matter." Gaenír told her, bringing his right hand up before him.

"It wasn't her fault." Legolas stepped forward, having recovered from his shock at Gaenír's surprise visit.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was," Gaenír glared angrily at the two elves, "only that it doesn't happen again."

* * *

Aearoniell watched the elves around her suspiciously. Her gaze was constantly wandering, but often it would return to the two she-elves who sat across from her. Elvellaswen, the half-breed servant, and Rodwen, Caleviel's friend and servant, were just as suspicious of her as she was of everyone. She could tell they were suspicious of her from the way they watched her; they were doing a very poor job of hiding the direction of their gaze.

Her gaze was just wandering over Cadunír and Thranduil when she felt it. The wave of angry energy washed over her. She recognized the energy as Gaenír's and was instantly on her feet and heading towards the door. Rodwen and Elvellaswen saw her surprise and her quick departure, and with barely a glance at each other they followed her; trying their hardest to make it look like they weren't following her, or in a rush.

Gandalf calmly watched the three she-elves leave before he turned back to Cadunír and Thranduil.

"I believe something is happening near your daughters room," he commented calmly, almost as if it were an everyday thing to talk about something that involved a couple of very dangerous elves. Cadunír looked up sharply at the comment.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"A servant was just here a few minutes ago informing Gaenír of a disturbance near Caleniel's room. He left, to check on her I believe, and his companion just left looking quiet surprised and slightly fearful." Cadunir went to stand up, but Thranduil placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm sure everything is fine. It was probably just an argument. They need to be able to work such things out on their own. I think you can leave it be for now." He glanced at Gandalf for agreement. Gandalf looked doubtful, but nodded anyway.

"Interference isn't needed right now." He agreed. Cadunír, looking quiet put out, sighed resignedly and settled himself back down in his seat.

"Alright." He agreed with another sigh.

* * *

Aearoniell began to run the moment she was out of the hall. She had an idea of what was going on. Nothing else could really make Gaenír so angry that his energy could be felt from a distance. It did not help matters any that when he was angry he tended to make bad decisions, so he could be endangering his own plan because of his anger.

Rodwen and Elvellaswen could see Aearoniell's retreating back when they stepped out of the hall and began to run after her. She could have been heading anywhere, and they did not want to risk losing her. They were not surprised when they found that she was leading them to Caleniel's room. They had overheard only a small part of what the servant had said to Gaenír. The part they had heard, coupled with how Gaenír had left soon after, only helped the idea that it had to do with their friend grow.

They turned a corner a few yards behind Aearoniell to find her throwing the door to Caleniel's room open. Light from within the room flooded the hall, and they arrived at the door in time to see Gaenír, with his hand outstretched before him, attack Caleniel.

Caleniel's scream pierced the air as they watched on in horror.


	15. Last Breath

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Thinedhel, Elvellaswen, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 15- Last Breath_

Caleniel screamed as the blast of energy hit her. Gaenír's attack had surprised her and she had not had much time to dodge, or even prepare herself for it; the attack hit her head on.

The light faded slowly, finally leaving the room lit by a single lamp that sat on the end table across the room. Caleniel lay on the floor, completely still. Legolas rushed to her side while Aearoniell moved to stand between Gaenír and the objects of his anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped at him angrily. Gaenír glared at her for a moment before turning his attention back to Caleniel. Legolas had gently lifted her to lie across his lap. Blood trickled down the side of her pale face.

Rodwen and Elvellaswen, who had been standing in the doorway watching the scene before them, unsure of what to do, moved into the room and went to Legolas. Without a word the pair took Caleniel away from him and motioned him to face Gaenír, as he obviously wished to.

"We'll take care of her." Elvellaswen finally said, seeing Legolas hesitate. As if to prove it Rodwen ripped a strip of cloth from the hem of her dress and began gently dabbing at the wound on Caleniel's head. Legolas nodded gratefully while he stood and turned to face Gaenír and Aearoniell. None of them said anything for a moment, then Aearoniell moved towards Gaenír.

"_You_ ruined the plan," she hissed softly in his ear. When he did not answer, she continued. "The situation might have been salvageable before you attacked." Gaenír drew back suddenly, glaring at Aearoniell.

"Even if I have ruined it, it didn't matter. She was plotting against us." Gaenír said calmly. Aearoniell raised an eyebrow questioningly, glancing in Caleniel's direction.

"You're acting like a child," she told him disgustedly.

"He might be acting like a child, but he speaks the truth." A weak voice cut in. Everyone turned to face Caleniel. "I was planning against you, but then again, you were planning to use me." Caleniel's voice grew louder and stronger as she spoke.

* * *

Cadunír looked up sharply at the scream that pierced the air. The voice was vaguely familiar, and something about it sent a shiver up his spine. The entire hall went silent, worried eyes were turned towards the King of Mirkwood. Thranduil stood up slowly.

"I know not who it was that screamed, but please, do not worry, I'm sure everything is fine." He said calmly. "Please ignore it for now, I'll make an announcement if it is serious." Thranduil motioned Cadunir to follow him as he swept out of the hall.

In the hallway they found Thinedhel. He was fidgeting with his bow and glancing nervously at the door.

"There has been an explosion of sorts near Caleniel's room." He told them the moment they stepped through the door. Cadunír frowned slightly at Thinedhel, his gaze on the bow and arrow in his hand, but did not say anything. Instead, he took off towards his daughters' room, Thranduil and Thinedhel following closely behind.

* * *

Caleniel gently moved into a semi sitting position. Gaenír watched her closely; smirking at the wince of pain that crossed her face as she moved. Elvellaswen placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"You shouldn't move." Rodwen whispered softly. Caleniel nodded silently and allowed herself to lean back against her friends, falling unconscious within a few seconds of doing so.

Legolas moving towards Caleniel's bed brought everyone's attention to him. Gaenír raised a questioning eyebrow at what his opponent was doing. A look of surprise crossed his face when he realized what Legolas was after- Caleniel's sword.

Gaenír drew his sword and quickly followed Legolas. As Legolas knelt next to Caleniel's bed Gaenír raised his sword and moved closer, ready to strike. At that moment, Cadunír appeared silently in the door. He surveyed the scene quickly, his eyes lingering on Caleniel for a long moment, before turning to someone behind him and saying something in a determined tone. When he turned around again he held a sword in his hand.

Rodwen swiftly, but gently, shifted Caleniel unto Elvellaswen's lap so that she could stand. She tried to grab Cadunír's arms as he brushed past her, but he sidestepped her outstretched hand.

"Gaenír!" Cadunír hissed angrily. Gaenír turned around, barely managing to block Cadunír's blade as he moved. He pushed Cadunír away then glanced over his shoulder at Legolas, who now held Caleniel's sword in his hand. He charged at his new target, sword expertly held at his side. Cadunír sidestepped the blade, only to have Gaenír change direction and swiping his sword to the side, the edge ripping through Cadunír's right arm.

Cadunír pulled back, his hand covering the gushing wound. He readied himself to continue the fight, but Legolas caught his eye over Gaenírs shoulder. Legolas shook his head silently at him.

"Gaenír, I am your opponent, not Cadunír." Gaenír turned, a wicked smile upon his lips.

"Of course Prince." He mocked. "Don't want the old man outshining yourself." Gaenír chuckled darkly. Aearoniell shook her head, muttering to herself about Gaenír having lost his mind.

"He can outdo me if he wishes to, I just don't want you harming anyone else when you should be fighting me." Legolas growled. Gaenír continued to smile evilly, bringing his hand up before him.

Legolas charged forward, ducking under the blast of energy Gaenír sent at him. Gaenír, surprised that Legolas had dodged his attack at such a close range, did not get his sword up in time to block Legolas's sword from sinking deep into his side. He stumbled back, his sword dropping from his hand.

Blood gushed from the wound. Gaenír looked at Aearoniell, his mind trying to remember a healing spell. Aearoniell saw the questioning look in his eyes, but chose to remain silent. If he got to close to death, she'd help him out, but he needed to learn not to underestimate people; somehow he always managed to underestimate someone.

Caleniel opened her eyes slowly. Carefully she shifted her body, wincing at the sharp pain that laced through her right side. Elvellaswen looked down at her, sighed softly, and lifted her into a slightly better position to see what was going on. She gasped as she watched her father pull away from Gaenír, blood pouring down his arm.

Gently she began to lift herself off the floor. Elvellaswen grabbed her arm.

"Rest, let Legolas take care of this." She whispered urgently.

"No. It is not just Legolas's battle. It is mine as well." Caleniel clenched her teeth together to prevent herself from crying out in pain. "Help me stand." Elvellaswen shook her head, opening her mouth to issue a refusal, but Caleniel cut her off. "Please."

Elvellaswen gave in. Standing up slowly, she pulled Caleniel up as well.

"Lean on me if you have to." She whispered in Caleniel's ear. "You helped me, now let me help you."

"Alright." Caleniel tried to nod, but decided against it when her vision began to waver. "I need to get a bow."

"The guard over there has one." Elvellaswen nodded towards Thinedhel. Caleniel did not say anything, instead she took a few unsteady steps forward.

"Thinedhel, I need your bow." She spoke softly, gasping for breath, when Elvellaswen had gotten her close enough to the elf.

"I can't let you have it Lady Caleniel." He shook his head.

"Give it to her." Elvellaswen growled, narrowing her eyes at him. He sighed quietly to himself. Caleniel's anger was scary enough, and now this she-elf's anger as well, obviously luck just was not with him. He handed to bow to Caleniel, with an arrow.

"Can you try to hold me steady Elvellaswen?" Caleniel asked her friend.

"Yes."

"Good." Caleniel shakily raised the bow and pulled the string taunt. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably by the time she got it aimed right. _Please hit the mark._ She released the arrow just as her strength gave out and she collapsed into Elvellaswen's arms.


	16. Where it ends

_AN: Information on the sequel at the end of the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I also don't own Caleniel, Cadunír, Rodwen, Thinedhel, Elvellaswen, Gaenír, or Aearoniell; they belong to Tador and Aearoniell, who have given me permission to use their characters for my own twisted ideas._

_Lady Caleniel_

_By: Mika Saito_

_Chapter 16- Where it ends_

_Black._

_Everything was black, and cold._

_The inky blackness swirled around her, ever changing. The darkness was as cold hands caressing her skin._

_Familiar and unfamiliar voices drifted around her, their words lost in the chilling darkness._

"_Caleniel." A voice hissed in her ear. She swung around to see who it was._

_The scene that appeared before her was surprisingly bright; she had to squint for a moment while she waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden light._

_What she saw when her eyes had adjusted to the light brought a horrified gasp from her lips._

_She lay curled in Legolas's arms; her face buried in his neck as sobs wracked her body. Legolas comfortingly rubbed her back while speaking softly in her ear._

"_It's alright Caleniel… Shhh… It's alright." _

"_No it's not." Came the muffled response from his neck._

"_Tell me what happened." Legolas glanced around the trashed room. Blood was everywhere._

"_Aearoniell." The voice faltered. "Aearoniell took the children."_

_Legolas arms tightened around the shivering figure as the scene faded to inky blackness again._

_Caleniel wrapped her arms around herself, a silent tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

_

Caleniel came to slowly, waking in small increments. She shifted into a more comfortable position, vaguely aware of the sharp pain that shot through her ribs.

A gentle hand squeezed her hand, a voice whispered softly in her ear.

The words were blurred together, yet there was an unmistakable familiarity and tenderness in the tone.

Another voice broke into her hazy thoughts, this one was just as familiar as the first, but there was an urgency in the tone that pulled at Caleniel.

Caleniel opened her eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight shinning in her face.

"You're awake!" The owner of the first voice leaned over her. The elf was familiar looking, but the name to go with the face remained absent until he gently stroked her cheek, his eyes shinning with worry, tenderness, and love.

"Legolas." She smiled at him. Her smile quickly disappeared though, as the memory of the chilling darkness and the bloody scene came to mind.

Legolas saw her smile slowly fade, and the frown take its place.

"Caleniel what's wrong." Legolas asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Caleniel shook off the feeling of dread that had settled over her heart and smiled up at Legolas.

"Something is wrong, you can't hide it" Cadunír told her quietly, making his presence known to his daughter.

"What happened to Gaenír?" Caleniel ignored her fathers' question as Legolas helped her sit up. It was then that she noticed everyone else in the room.

"Gaenír is dead." Elvellaswen answered from her chair near the door. Caleniel looked at Legolas with a question in her eye.

"Your arrow went straight through his heart." Legolas confirmed.

"Then it's over?" Caleniel sighed.

"Not quiet." Legolas said softly as he moved away from her side to stand by the window.

"Aearoniell disappeared before she could be caught. She took Gaenír's body with her." Cadunír explained, taking Legolas's place by the bed.

When Caleniel did not say anything, he continued.

"As soon as you're well enough we'll be heading back to Rivendell." He told her quietly.

"What!" Caleniel and Legolas exclaimed in unison.

"You and Legolas look good together, but since you obviously don't wish to marry him we'll return to Rivendell and start to chose someone else."

Caleniel could only hopelessly stare at him.

"Father…."

"I don't want to hear it Caleniel." Cadunír cut her off. "Whoever I chose is who you're going to marry, and that's final." Caleniel sighed shakily, closing her eyes to the tears that threatened to fall.

"Alright." She whispered. Cadunír gave her a curious look. She looked far to close to tears for someone who had just been told they were not going to marry the one they didn't want to marry. Cadunír turned and motioned everyone to leave the room.

"She needs her rest." He told them.

Legolas was the last one to leave. He turned in the door way, his eyes no longer showed the tenderness or love they had when she had woke up, they were now filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry Prince." She told him, trying to keep her spirits up, yet failing miserably at it. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as Legolas gave her one last long look and left the room, the door closing with a loud click.

* * *

Caleniel tried to stretch out her recovery as long as she possibly could. However, at the end of the first week her father declared that she was well enough to make the trip.

Therefore, it was with a heavy heart that she allowed Rodwen to help her get dressed on the morning of their departure.

"It won't be to bad." Rodwen told her gently. "I'm sure your father will chose someone perfect for you."

"How can he when has practically forbidden me from marry the one I love!" Caleniel whirled around to face her, her pale green dress billowing out around her. The dress looked almost exactly like the one she had been wearing on the trip to Mirkwood, only it was looser, to accommodate Caleniels' healing wounds.

Rodwen sighed tiredly. This was the fourth time they had gone through this.

"Why didn't you tell your father that?" Rodwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I tried to, but he wouldn't let me say anything." Caleniel replied.

"Try again." Rodwen gave her an exasperated look. "You're stubborn when you should be compliant, and compliant when you should be stubborn." Caleniel glared at Rodwen before deciding to ignore the comment.

A knock on the door interrupted the silence in the room.

"Lady Caleniel, Rodwen, are you ready to go?" It was Thinedhel.

"Yes," Rodwen answered. "Come on Caleniel, we need to leave now."

"There you are Caleniel!" Cadunír smiled at his daughter when they reached the stables. Caleniel glanced at him, her expression emotionless, before looking for Legolas.

Cadunír shook his head at the emotionless expression on her face before turning to face Thranduil again.

"I'm sorry that the match didn't work out as we had hoped." He said with a sigh.

"It went better than originally planned, it just didn't work out in the end, as far as we know." Thranduil said cryptically.

"As far as we know?" Cadunír noticed his friends' manner and smiled.

"I think there is more to things than is obvious." Thranduil replied.

"And so there is." Cadunír motioned towards his daughter, who was walking towards Legolas.

She found Legolas standing away from everyone else, observing the scene before him. She approached him cautiously. She knew she needed to talk to him, but she was reluctant to, knowing that he would probably be angry with her.

"Legolas." She spoke softly, standing next to him.

"What do you want Lady Caleniel?" He asked without turning to face her.

"We need to talk." She replied simply.

"About what?" He glanced at her, and was surprised to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Can we please just go somewhere a little more private?" She pleaded with him.

"Come on." Her grabbed her hand and led her farther away from the group. When they were far enough away from everyone, and out of site, Legolas turned towards Caleniel, her hand still held in his.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

"About this whole thing." Legolas raised an eyebrow at her.

"What whole thing?" He asked coldly.

"My father choosing someone else for me to marry."

"What about it?"

"Could you please quit being so rude?" Caleniel growled.

"Why should I?"

"You're acting like a spoilt brat who didn't get what he wanted."

"So what if I am? I have a right to be." He told her.

"What right would that be?" She asked sarcastically.

"I didn't get what I wanted." It was Caleniel's turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"And what would that be?"

"You." Caleniel's eyes widened at his blunt response. "I gave you my heart thinking that when this was over you might love me as I loved you. I had hoped we might be together when it was over."

"You got one thing you wanted." She offered him a small smile. "You have my heart Legolas, you've had it for a long time, almost from the beginning." Legolas smiled at her as he pulled her into his arms.

"But we can't be together."

"We can if I could just get my father to listen to me."

"Caleniel, I hate to interrupt your good-byes, but your father is looking for you, again." Elvellaswen interrupted.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." Elvellaswen nodded and headed back towards Cadunír.

"I'll try to talk to my father. I'll fight against whoever he chooses as much as I can if he doesn't listen." Caleniel leaned into Legolas's embrace.

"Alright." He released her and followed her back towards the group.

"Are you ready to go Caleniel?" Haldir asked when Caleniel and Legolas rejoined the group.

"No." Caleniel told him, her eyes on her father.

"Why not?" Cadunír asked, a slightly knowing smile on his lips.

"Because when you announced that I wouldn't be marrying the Prince of Mirkwood you wouldn't allow me to say anything." Rodwen sent her an approving look. "I won't leave until you hear what I have to say."

"What is it?"

"When I told you I didn't love, or want to marry Legolas, I was lying. The only reason I said I didn't was because of the plan Elvellaswen, and myself had going against Gaenír." She paused. "The truth is I love Legolas and I want nothing more right now than to marry him."

Cadunír thought for a moment on what his daughter had said. A wide smile replaced the thoughtful look as he glanced at Thranduil, who was shooting him a knowing smile.

"Mae pennen, pen dithen." He hugged her. "I was waiting for your stubbornness to show through."

Caleniel looked at her father curiously.

"You can marry the Prince if you so wish to." He told her softly. She threw her arms around her father and hugged him tight, whispering thank you repeatedly to him, tears running down her cheeks.

Cadunír pulled his daughter away from him so that he could look into her eyes.

"You should be with him, so go."

"Thank you father."

"Just go to him."

* * *

Legolas had chose not to watch his love leave, and so once Caleniel was standing with her father again he left. He had almost made it back to the palace when he heard Caleniel's voice calling him.

"Legolas!" He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"What is it Caleniel?" He asked once she had caught up to him. She smiled at him and in response to his question she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so that their lips met.

"Caleniel, what are you doing?" He asked when they had broken the kiss.

"I'm staying here, with you." She told him.

"What are you saying?" He did not trust what his mind was trying to tell him.

"I got my father to listen to me. He said I can marry you if I want to." She whispered softly.

"And do you want to?" He whispered back.

"More than anything in the world." He smiled at this and reclaimed her lips.

* * *

The wedding was small and simple. Thranduil had wanted a larger wedding, since it was the Prince getting married, but Legolas and Caleniel insisted on having a small wedding, inviting only the necessary people. The celebration afterwards could be large, but they wanted the ceremony to be small.

Cadunír and Thranduil watched them as they sat close together, talking, and every now and then kissing.

"I think we matched them up perfectly." Thranduil mused quietly.

"Yes. Happy together, yet they still argue over somethings, should be an interesting marriage." Cadunír laughed.

"It probably will be." Thranduil agreed.

_-End-_

* * *

_AN: It's taken me longer than I thought to fully edit this, though that could be because I've been lazy... either way, it's finally finished - so now I can devote my time to the sequel (if I can ever get my brother away from the computer, lol)_

_As for the sequel, I have started it. The first 4 chapters are finished, as well as half of the 5th, I just need to find time to type them... I'm hoping to have the first chapter up before band camp this year, which is the first week in August, hopefully by that time I'll have most of it written out and ready to post..._


End file.
